


Remnant's Reikland

by TheLastofRights



Category: RWBY, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Combat, Demons, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, Magic, Magical Creatures, Monsters, Spears, Swords, Trying to hard sometimes, general action, hard themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastofRights/pseuds/TheLastofRights
Summary: The Empire of Man had achieved peace for twenty years.  But when a goddess from another realm pleads for help, the Empire has no choice but to go and send aid.  How well can the forces of the Empire live and fight in the world of Remnant





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

Karl Franz was, to most, a fair, just ruler who wasn’t afraid to do what was needed.  Even if he had to do it himself.  The best example of this was when he rid the earth of secessionists, stopped a Greenskin invasion into the heart of the Empire, and FINALLY GOT THE ELECTOR COUNTS TO STOP ARGUEING WITH THEMSELVES.

 

“Your Highness, I can’t put that last part in your memoir.” Said the court scribe.

 

Franz frowned.  “Why not?” he asked.

 

“Sir, the first draft of the memoir is sent to the Elector Counts.  They would most likely take offense.” Said Derick von Stine, Franz’s Witch Hunter, and personal friend.

 

Franz frowned again.  “If I want to put that in my memoir, then I can.” He said.

 

Derick shook his head, and took off his hat.  “Well, when the Elector Counts rebel again, don’t bring me into it.”

 

Franz laughed and dismissed the scribe with a wave of his hand.  “You would still fight even you didn’t want to.”

 

“True, but I would complain all the time.”

 

“Not when you’re fighting for the good of the Empire.”

 

Derick laughed again.  “True, but still complaining.”

 

Franz shook his head, chuckling slightly.  Turning from the scribe’s desk, Franz walked to the door and stepped outside, Derick following up after him.  Walking down the hall, Franz exited onto a balcony and set his hands on the railing.  Derick came up behind him, standing a bit off to the side.

 

Franz looked over the city of Altdorf, capital of the Empire.  Below, people were going about their daily business.  Groups of soldiers in twos and threes patrolling the street, people buying and selling in the market, shop keepers sweeping the front of their shops, and the occasional Dwarf talking with an engineer from the Royal Engineering College.

 

Franz could remember what the Empire looked like before he unified it.  Now, to say he had his work cut out for him would be a lie.  Split Elector Counts, secessionists, and being recently elected emperor didn’t help matters.  But, he did it.  He removed the secessionists of the face of the planet, unified the Elector Counts, and brought peace to the Empire.

 

“Derick, do you remember how it was before all…this.” Said Franz, waving a hand.

 

Derick snorted, “Aye, of I do.  Why wouldn’t I.”

 

“True, those were sometimes you don’t just forget.” Said Franz.

 

Both of the men were silent as they looked across the city.  As they stood on the balcony, bright light filled their vision.  As they both looked up, the saw that the sky was opening up like when a Celestial Wizard cast the Comet of Cassadora.

 

“Why would the Celestial Order cast the Comet of Cassadora?  There is no reason to.” Asked Derick.  Franz wondered this as well.  The Celestial Order was the best place to learn the Celestial arts, but even a novice would know that casting the Comet of Cassadora was a very bad idea near a city, especially bad if it wasn’t wartime.

 

“I have given the Celestial Order an official order not to cast spells in sight of the city.  They wouldn’t dare break an order given by me.” Said Franz.  Derick didn’t respond, as he was to focused on the opening, or rather, the object that was falling from the opening.

 

“That’s not the comet is it?” asked Derick, finally speaking.

 

Franz looked harder into the opening.  “Now it’s not, BY SIGMA!” yelled Franz

 

“What, what is it?”

 

“That’s a person falling.”  Franz turned from the balcony and ran toward the stairs.  Derick following, wanting to find out what was going on.  Franz was yelling at the palace guards.  “Guards, tell the quartermaster to have my armor ready for me and to have Deathclaw saddled!”

 

Derick chased after Franz, telling the guards to have his Pegasus saddled.  Minutes seemed to fly by as they ran to the armory.  The quartermaster had Franz’s armor ready, and he nimbly put it on, replacing his casual garb (for an emperor that is) and grabbed Ghal Maraz, the legendary hammer of Sigmar himself.

 

“Sir, Deathclaw and Ace of Spades are saddled in the courtyard.” Said the quartermaster.  Franz nodded his thanks as he headed out of the armory, Derick following him.  Walking into the courtyard of the palace, Deathclaw and Ace of Spades were saddled and itching to take to the air.

 

Deathclaw, the proudest and by far the most powerful gryphon in the Imperial stables.  Standing a good six-foot taller than other Gryphon’s and sporting a wingspan of 15-feet, Deathclaw put terror into even the hardiest of Green Skins.  Ace of Spades, on the other hand, was much, much shorter than Deathclaw, but taller than most pegasi.  Sporting a wingspan of 12-feet and powered by pure muscle, Ace of Spade got Derick faster to where he needed to be than any other pegasi.

 

As Franz and Derick mounted their respected mounts, a squadron of pegasus knights got ready to fly with them.  Since Franz integrated the Bretonnian Dukes into the Empire, Franz has the ability to call on the legendary Grail Knights and the rightly feared Pegasus Knights, mounted terror of skies, under the Gryphons of course.

 

“KNIGHTS!  Form up behind me!” yelled Franz.  As the knights got into formation, Deathclaw let out an ear-piercing screech and took to the sky, Derick and the knight following after him.

 

Franz, though he wouldn’t admit it, loved flying.  Yet the feeling of joy he got while flying wasn’t present with someone falling from the sky.

 

“Come on Deathclaw, you have to catch him before he hits the ground.” Whispered Franz, with only Deathclaw hearing him.  SKREE!  Down below, people looked up the gryphon flying overhead.  They started to cheer as Deathclaw and the Pegasi flew overhead.

 

Franz looked down at the cheering people.  He allowed a small smile to grace his face, but quickly steeled it.

 

“Come on men,” Called Franz, “We need to catch whoever is falling and figure out what is going on.”  The riders cheered, showing they heard him.  Derick did nothing, face set like stone.

 

Franz shook his head.  He needed to focus and while the Pegasus knights would assist him, it was up to him to catch the mystery person.  Willing Deathclaw faster, Franz soon sped closer to the opening.  As he got closer, Franz saw a glint come off the falling person.  _“Must be armor.”_ Thought Franz.

 

Flying closer, he got closer, and closer, and closer still.  As he got ever closer, time seemed to slow down.  Deathclaw stretched out his claws, and…caught the falling person.

 

Franz quickly directed Deathclaw toward the ground.  Nearing the ground, Deathclaw set the person on the ground and landed a few feet away from her.  Franz quickly got off Deathclaw and rushed to the person’s side.

 

Reaching her side, Franz saw that the person was female, if the long hair and slim figure were anything to go by.  Her armor had crossed axes surrounded by a wreath on her shoulder plate.  Her red hair was in a braid that reached a bit past her waist.

 

“Quickly, I need a healer over here!” yelled Franz.  A cough from behind him made him turn from the soldiers rushing to him.  The Shield Maiden, as Franz called her, sat up slowly.  Franz knelt beside her, helping her sit up.

 

“Dear Maiden, do you know why you fell from the sky?” asked Franz politely.

 

She shook her head slowly.  “No, I do not.”

 

Franz frowned.  If she had no memory of how she got her, it would be much harder than normal to help her.

 

“Then, if you do, what can you recall?” he asked gently.

 

“I remember fighting around the city but, BY OUM I NEED TO GET BACK!”

 

Franz backed off a bit.  If she came from a battle, then who ever she was fighting for would need her back as soon as possible.  “Do you require assistance in getting back to your fight?” Franz asked.

 

“No, but I do remember why I was sent here.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“To find the greatest army and bring them to my world.”

 

Franz was in shock.  Mostly by what she said but also saying she was looking for the greatest army.  Well, the Dwarfs might argue, but the soldiers of the Empire were some of the best in the world, but not close to Dawi warriors of course.

 

“If you are looking for an army, then the two most powerful armies are currently here at Altdorf.” Said Franz.

 

The Shield Maiden looked at Franz queerly.  “And what armies what that be?” She said, crossing her arms.

 

Franz wasn’t sure how, and wasn’t going to try to figure out, but her crossing her arms seemed to make her more imposing.

 

“15,000 Dawi warriors with accompanying artillery and Gyrocopters and the 50,000 strong Imperial army.  Normal units included.” Answered Franz. “And, that doesn’t include the separate forces across the land.”

 

The Maiden smiled.  “That would work quite perfectly.  I will send the forces here as well as the ones not here as well.”

 

As Franz was about to talk, she cut him off.

 

“And I will send over three cities, of your choosing.”  Franz couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.

 

“If I was to have three cities with me, then I would want Altdorf, Nuln, and Marienburg.”  Franz also realized what she was saying.  “But what of the rest of the realm, with the Imperial forces gone, our enemies will certainly take over.”

 

She laughed.  “Do not worry, good sir.  I will take of that.”

 

“Then, may I ask your name?” asked Franz.

 

“My name is Vora.  I am the patron saint of the Kingdom of Vale and goddess of pure joy and love.”  Franz had a look of surprise on his face.

 

“And I will be sending you and your armies to Remnant.  Oum knows it needs a competent army there.”

 

“Dear Maiden, I would love nothing more to help a people beleaguered by war, but I cannot leave my own people to a fate worse than death at the hands of my enemies if I were to leave.” Said Franz.  By this time, the people running to him and Vora had caught up to them.

 

“Sir, who is this Maiden and is she alright?” asked a Captain.

 

“Her name is Vora, and she says there is a Kingdom that needs our help.” Answered Franz.  Vora giggled, her armor clanking with her laughing.

 

“There are four Kingdoms in need of your help, Karl Franz.”

 

Vora cut him off from speaking.

 

“Yes, I know who you are.  I know of your deeds in this world.  That is why, with the three cities you have chosen, and your entire military, to my realm.”  She started waving her hands.  “Good luck.  Oum knows you will need it.”

 

Franz could only watch as his vision faded and slowly blacked out.

 

As the Empire’s leader and armies left the Old World, the one they were going to was going to have roots shaken.

 

**_Morokei Krongrah Karl Franz_ ** _._


	2. Shattered Moon, Shattered Home

 

Beacon Academy was, for the most part, quiet.  The exception to the quiet was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of the school.  Ozpin was sitting in his office.  The sound of the gears moving around the room was soothing and quite relaxing.  However, Ozpin was far from relaxed.

 

The reason being that a very strong energy reading came from a region deep in Grimm territory.  Well, really more like ten miles from the border of Vale.  But, still, in Grimm territory.  _“What could have caused these readings?”_ Mused Ozpin.  After thinking on this, Oz decided to send a team down there and check things out in the morning.

 

_Morning…_

Weiss got up slowly.  One had to be careful if they wanted the shower first.  I mean, come on.  You do not need to spend almost an hour washing your hair.  And while she had a fair amount of hair, she did not spend as long as the blonde oaf that was Yang.

 

Getting out of bed slowly, feet almost on the ground, closer, closer, and BEEP!

 

Weiss’ foot shot back onto the bad.  _“Dang it, almost had it.”_

Ruby was up in an instant.  She jumped down from her bed and grabbed her scroll of the desk.  “Ladies, we got a mission from Ozpin and he needs us right away.”

 

Weiss groaned.  Why, why did their have to a mission on a Saturday?

 

Blake, can you wake up Yang.” Said Ruby, fixing her cloak, somehow already dressed.

 

“Sure, let me get dressed first.” Said Blake, sitting up as she said that.  Weiss raised her eyebrows as her bow twitched.  Turning away, Weiss shook her head as she went over to the dresser to grab her clothes.

 

Pulling on her clothes, Weiss fixed her hair into its classic off-center ponytail.  Grabbing her scroll of the desk, she put it in her pocket and went to help Blake wake up Yang.  Ruby was sitting on Weiss’ bed, looking at her scroll.  Shaking her head, Weiss stepped up next to Blake.

 

“So, who going first?” asked Blake, fully dressed.  “You first.  I’m not going near that oaf.” Weiss said.

 

Blake huffed.  “Fine.”

 

Jumping onto Yang’s bed, Blake positioned herself so she was sitting next to her.  She shook her shoulder lightly, then harder.  When that didn’t work, she shoved her off.  Yang landed with a thud.

 

“Ugh, who shoved me off?” asked Yang, rubbing her head.

 

“I did.  Now get dressed.  Ozpin wants us.” Said Blake, looking at Yang from above.

 

“Fine, fine.  No need to shove me off.” Grumbled Yang.  Standing up, Yang went over to the dresser, got her clothes, and put them on.  All the while grumbling about not being able to sleep on a Saturday.

 

“Yang, stop complaining.  If Ozpin needs us, them it must be important.” Said Ruby.

 

Yang huffed, but stopped complaining.

 

_Ozpin’s Office…_

“Team RWBY, thank you for coming.” Said Ozpin as RWBY walked into the office.

 

“No problem professor.  What did you need us for?” asked Ruby.

 

Ozpin opened up his scroll and showed them the screen.  “This, is Monikers cove.  It has no city or town there.  But, as of last night, it has three towns, two a major city.  One of them are about the size of patch, but the other two are the size of Vale.”

 

Ozpin regarded the four ladies with a look of concern.  “I want to figure out what this is.  That is why I am sending you four to make contact, and see if they intend harm to Vale, and by extension, Remnant.”

 

“Sir, you can count on us.” Said Ruby, giving Ozpin an exaggerated salute.

 

Oz chuckled.  “Well then, a Bullhead is waiting for you at the landing pads.”

 

_Meanwhile, at Monikers Cove…_

Franz woke with a start.  Quickly standing up, he grabbed Ghal Maraz.  Looking around, he saw the soldiers that rushed outside the walls to assist him were getting up.

 

“Up, up.  I want everyone single person outside the walls inside NOW!” yelled Franz.  The men moved quickly to comply.  Franz saw a Captain directing the soldiers inside the city.

 

“Captain!” called Franz.  The Captain turned to face Franz.

 

“Yes Sir.  What can I do for you?” asked the Captain, giving a salute.

 

“I need you to take some men and get contact with the two other towns.  I want them to send someone so we can talk and get this figured out.” Said Franz.

 

The Captain saluted.  “Yes Sir, I’ll get on it right away.”

 

Franz nodded.  Turning away from him, Franz looked at Deathclaw.  He had a look of slight wonder and curiosity on his face.  Franz patted his neck and got on the griffin’s back.  Taking off, Franz looked around the area the city was in.

 

To the west, about a mile, was Nuln, and to the south, sat Marienburg.

 

 _“I honestly didn’t think she was serious.”_ Thought Franz.  Shaking his head, he started to enjoy flying around.  Glancing at the sky, he pulled the reigns that Deathclaw had in his mouth.  The griffin squawked, not liking the sudden stop.  Franz didn’t hear the squawk, he was to focused on the moon, or what was left of it.

 

“By Sigma.” Muttered Franz.  Seeing the moon, shattered, had Franz in a panicked state.  He knew of three things that the moon dictated.  One, the Celestial Order used to moon to chart star movements, two, he knew from Derick that the Witch Hunters used the moon for routing out anything that threatened the safety of the people, and three, he also knew from experience that Dawi runes used the natural power of the moon for power.

 

If the moon is shattered, then three important factors that accounted for the safety of his people were lost.  Franz shook his head.  He still had his army or armies now.  With them, came his officers, men who could boast of having fought with Franz’s father, and still face down a troll and win.  It was men like that who helped him settle the Empire into an age of peace.

 

Willing Deathclaw faster, Franz flew to the center of Altdorf, Roland’s Square.  As soon as the Griffin landed, Franz was off, running toward the highest point in the square.  Climbing up, he pounded his gauntlet against his chest piece.

 

“Everyone settle down!”  People turned to face Franz, their voices quieting down.  Franz removed his helmet, his short brown hair in tangles.  Setting the helmet down, he spoke again.  “Now, I assume you all are worried, but I know we were sent here for a reason.  I do not know when we will return to our home world, but I know we will go home.”

 

Franz let the people’s voices die down before speaking again.  “In light of the recent events, I will be issuing a draft order.  This will require all able bodied men _and_ women to serve.”  This announcement caused some people’s voices to rise.  A few older men and women were shouting it isn’t right for a _lady_ to fight while the younger folk were all for it.

 

“I understand that allowing women to fight is seen as wrong to some, but I feel that these are changing times and see no reason not to allow anyone who wishes to serve and protect our homes.”  Franz took a deep breath, then continued.  “However, since I will be issuing a draft, I will let anyone not wishing to serve to have the option to do so.”

 

Stepping down from where he stood, Franz walked toward where Deathclaw stood.  Hopping on his back, Franz and Deathclaw took off and set off for _Wächter_ Castle.  Flying over the city, Franz only sighed.  He knew that keeping the people calm, or at least safe, was important, then he could see about finding other people on this world, or at least something intelligent.

 

Slowly breathing out his nose, Franz and Deathclaw soon landed in the castle courtyard.  Jumping off the griffin, who sat down and started cleaning his wings, and called for his advisors and officers to meet in the map room.

 

_In the Map Room…_

“You cannot be serious.  There is no way we have traveled to another realm of existence!” cried Ulfgar Greenhorn, general of the Dawi forces.

 

“Ulfgar, you have fought hundreds of battles alongside us.  We have seen things that defy logic and reason.  Why can’t we travel to new realms where life is?” asked General Thames, general of the 56th “Sigmar’s Honor Guard” battalion.

 

Ulfgar huffed, clearly beat on the matter.

 

“Gentlemen, now is not the time to argue.  We are in a new world and we will work to our best ability to work with that information,” Said Franz, “Now, Thames, I want you to work with the other commanding officers in securing our safety and finding suitable location for farms, mines, and such.”

 

Turning to Ulfgar, Franz continued.  “Ulfgar, if you are willing, I would like you to assist Thames in doing that.  We all know Dwarfs are the best in finding ore and mining it.”

 

Ulfgar reluctantly nodded.  “Aye, I’ll help ye, but I will be wanting a mine all to me self.  Ye got that, laddie.” Ulfgar said, glaring straight at Franz.

 

Franz looked right back with equal vigor.  “Loud and clear _Thur Draf._ ”  Ulfgar laughed.

 

“The one human that can speak my tongue.  Where did you find the time to learn it?”  Franz smiled.

 

“Studied Dawi runes with a rune master when I visited one of your strongholds as a boy.” Franz replied.

 

“As interesting as this sounds, but shouldn’t we get back to talking about how we are we are going to deal with being stuck here.” Derick said.

 

Franz face turned monochrome again.  “Right.”  Looking everyone in the face, Franz set his hands on the table.  “If there is anyone or anything that is a being of intelligence with cities and such, and if they are more advanced than us, then they most likely know about us being here.  We need to get ourselves self-sufficient and make contact with any life here, but I want anything we need to do so done first, is that clear?”

 

The various officers saluted, fist over their heart while standing straight.  “Yes Sir!”  Ulfgar put his hands together and bowed his head, the Dawi gesture of allied unification.

 

Saluting back, and returning the Dwarf gesture, Franz dismissed the officers.  Only the High Celestial Wizard, Master Engineer, Ulfgar, and Derick stayed.

 

“Sire, before you leave, there is one thing I need to talk to you about.” Said Clovis, the Wizard.

 

“And what is that?” asked Franz.  Clovis pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from his belt.  Unrolling it, Clovis set it over the table.

 

“This is the planetary constellation of The Old World.”  Clovis pulled out another chart.  “And this, is the constellations we have charted so far here.”

 

Franz looked at the charts.  To his eyes, the charts looked the same.  “So, they look the same.”

 

Clovis shook his head.  “That’s just it.  They are the same, but the moon is shattered.”

 

“So, let me hear ya strait.  Every star is the same but the only thing different is tha shattered moon?” asked O’Neil, the Imperial master engineer.

 

Clovis nodded.  “Of course, this is only the first of many new star charts made.  We could find things that are different but, from first looks, not many.”

 

Ulfgar snorted.  “Well, as long as nothing from the stars and moon threaten us in anyway, then I see no reason to worry about such trivial things.”

 

O’Neil stroked his beard, parts of it singed from long work in maintaining the Steam Tanks.  “Well, I don’t know about stars and such, but if them folks here have better tech an’ stuff than us, they might be able to help us make new Steam Tanks.”

 

Ulfgar huffed.  “Lad, the best Dawi engineers have looked at them Tanks, and even them can’t remake ‘em.”

 

O’Neil sighed.  “Even if they couldn’t help us, it would still be good to get a third opinion, no offense to the Dwarf engineers.”

 

“No offense to me, but the lads probably will take offense.”

 

O’Neil’s shoulders slumped.  “Guess I will have to take the anger of Dwarfs then.”

 

Franz placed his hand of the engineer’s shoulder.  “No need O’Neil.  It makes sense that you would want another look at the Steamer’s”

 

O’Neil visible relaxed.  “Thank you sir.”  Picking up his hat, a black and red color with hardened leather on the head, and the crest of Reikland on the front, O’Neil headed to the door.  When he left, Ulfgar nodded to each of the remaining men and proceeded to follow O’Neil.

 

Clovis gathered his charts and left as well.  Only Franz and Derick remained.  “So, how are ya holding up?” Derick asked, worried for his friend.

 

Franz sighed.  “As well as I can.  I honestly didn’t think Vora was for real, but being here changed that.”

 

He shook his head.  “Now is not the time to fret on trivial things.  We will do what we were sent here to do and do it to the best of our strengths.”

 

Derick nodded and opened his mouth to speak when bells interrupted him.  Quickly leaving the room, both men raced outside, just in time to see a giant metal object fly over their heads.  “What in Sigma’s name was that?” asked Derick.

 

Franz said nothing.  Down below, in the courtyard, Ulfgar was yelling to his men to get the Gyrocopters airborne and protect the airspace above the city.  General Thames was also yelling as well, telling the Captain of the 10th “Flying Muskets” Air Corp to get airborne as well.  Derick was shaking Franz’s shoulder, trying to get him to respond to the outside world.

 

Franz did nothing.  His mind was shot, and was trying to fix itself.  He did not know what he saw, but that flying piece of metal confirmed that people were here, and much more advanced than them.  He only hoped they were friendly.

 

_With Team RWBY, a few hours before reaching Altdorf…_

“Alright, here’s what we know.” Said Ruby, pulling out her scroll.

 

“And that is…?” asked Blake, cleaning her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

 

“I was getting to that.” Huffed Ruby.  “Any way.  All we know is that some massive energy reading came from Monikers Cove and three towns popped up.”

 

Weiss blew air out her nose.  “Is that all we know?” she asked, hoping for more.

 

“Yep.” Said Ruby.

 

Yang laughed.  “Well, it’s better than nothing right?”  All three of her teammates looked at her queerly.  “Of course, it could be _energenius_ of us to know this much.”  The three girls groaned.

 

The pilot was chuckling.  “Heh, good one.”

 

Ruby waved her hands in a stop motion.  “No stop,” she cried, “you’ve doomed us all.”

 

“What Ruby,” stated Yang, grinning, “He’s just _piloting_ me along” Blake covered her ears, all four of them, while Ruby and Weiss covered each other’s ears with their hands.

 

“Kid, you remind me of my daughter.  Bet she would love to meet ya.” Said the pilot.

 

Yang face had a massive grin on it.  “Then we should try and meet some time.”  The pilot nodded.  “Sure thing, how ‘bout when we get back from this here mission.” He suggested.  “Since you two have oh so wonderfully hit it off, might I ask your name?” asked Weiss, stepping next to Yang.

 

“Sure, don’t mind at all,” the man adjusted the controls of Bullhead, then turned to the girls, “Names Toby O’Brian.”  With that, Toby went back to flying, completely missing Yang and Weiss’ faces of surprise at his normal sounding name, expecting something long and complicated.

 

The two turned and went back to their seats.  Blake, who was looking at her scroll, only glanced at them.  Ruby was cleaning Crescent Rose.

 

An hour passed.  Then another.  By the time they were getting closer to Monikers Cove, everyone was ready to finish their mission.

 

“So, how are we going to do this?  Are we just going to land or jump?” asked Ruby.

 

“Well, here’s ‘ow we are going to do this.” Toby pointed to himself.  “I am going to fly you over there.  Now using my extremely limited knowledge of flying, I will tip this bird on the side, spilling you four out and then going on my way.”

 

The girls couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.  “Or, we could all jump out and let this old bird crash, causing mass panic in those towns.”  When the ladies of Team RWBY didn’t respond, Toby laughed.  A full on, deep lung laugh.  “Come on ladies, I wouldn’t do that to ya.  Just pulling yer hair.”

 

Yang’s eyes turned red for a moment.  Blake moved to calm her down.  “Yang, he’s just joking.  Nothing serious.”  Toby nodded.

 

“I do this to all my new passengers and ya’ll are nothing new.”

 

Ruby folded Crescent Rose into its compact form and holstered it on her back.  “Alright, now that we have that out of the way, let’s get this done.”  She said with determination.

 

The others nodded.  Toby got their attention when he dived a little bit.

 

“Ladies and…ladies, we have arrived.  Thank you for flying O’Brian air.  Hope you enjoyed yer flight.”  Setting down in a clearing, the girls hoped out.  “I’ll do a fly over the largest city.  Get their attention.  Might send someone to get ya.”  Toby saluted them, and then took off.

 

A howl ripped through the trees.  Not a howl from a Beowulf, but something more bird like, with lion mixed in.  “Anyone recognize that howl?” asked Weiss, rapier held loose but ready to move at an instant.  The others shook their heads.  No one knew that noise.  Not even Blake, who knew most noises from creatures found in Remnant.

 

A growl came from the trees.  The girls formed a circle, weapons deployed and held at the ready.  Out of the trees came armored creatures.  Blake gasped, fully knowing what those creatures were.

 

“Blake, what are those?” whispered Weiss.

 

“Those are the only things that scare Grimm.” Fear was clear in Blake’s voice. “Half lion, half eagle.  Demigryphs.”

 

A man riding one of the Demi’s laughed.  “So, lass, you know of us then?” he asked, his thick accent not recognized by the girls.

 

“Only your mounts, sir.” Blake said, fear still present.

 

Another Rider laughed.  “I can feel the fear in your voice, girl.  Your friends would feel the same way, if they ever speak.”

 

Ruby was the first to speak.  “Um, hi.  I’m Ruby Rose.  The one who you were talking to was Blake Belladonna, this is Weiss Schnee, and my sister, Yang Xiao Long.” Ruby pointed to each one of her team as she said her name.

 

The first rider who spoke stiffed in the saddle of his mount.  “Did…you say Schnee and Rose?” asked the Rider.

 

“Um, yes.” Answered Ruby.  All ten riders present dismounted, and bowed.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?” asked Yang, lowering her arms, but only a little.

 

The first rider who spoke and bowed rose.  “My name is Captain William “Rose” Schnee.”

 

Blake blinked.  “So, are you just another Schnee, then?” she asked, a little bit of trepidation.

 

“What do you mean “another Schnee.”  I am the last of the Schnee-Rose line.”

 

“And how are you the last of the Schnee’s?” asked Weiss, unbelief clear in her voice.  William motioned for the other riders to rise.  Reaching toward his head, his helmet came off.  The first thing the girls noticed was his white hair.  Not white from age, but natural white.  His face was marred with scars but one could still tell he had youth to his looks.

 

Weiss could not believe her eyes.  The man, William, looked exactly like her great-great-granduncle William Schnee.

 

“William.  How can you be alive?  Everyone thought you fell into a Dust mine and didn’t come out.”  William looked confused.

 

“Sorry lass, but you must have me confused for someone else.”

 

“Uh, Weiss, who is that?” asked Ruby. 

 

“He looks like my great-great-granduncle, William.” Answered Weiss.  Out of the corner of her eyes, Ruby saw William eying both her and Weiss with caution.  Yang and Blake didn’t know what to make of this situation.

 

Yang was very confused.  On one hand, here was this guy saying he was the last of the Schnee and Rose lines, whatever that meant, and on the other hand, here was these things that scared Blake, and not much scared her, except Zwei.

 

Blake, for all intent and reasons, was terrified.  Terrified of the Demigryphs.  The legends about those beasts were well known, at least to Faunus.  Demigryphs were responsible for pushing Grimm into the Badlands, or as the legends said.  Seeing one for real really puts one fear in its place.

 

And finally we have William.  Here he was, on orders from his brother General Thames to scout the surrounding forests and sent up a patrol.  And yet, he did not expect this.  But the two whose last names that he shared with did look like…By Sigma.

 

This final thought is what went through William’s head before he started walking toward the girls.  Yang was the first to notice this and moved to stop him.

 

“Hold it buddy,” she said, raising her arms in a boxer’s stance, “Not going to let you come any closer.”

 

“Dear girl, I mean no harm.” Said William, still walking slowly forward.

 

“I will set my weapon down, to show I mean no harm.”  William set his halberd down, spearhead pointed toward his mount.  After setting his halberd down, William started forward again.  Stopping a foot from where the girls stood, he got a proper look at them.  The blonde one, Yang, had hair reaching her knees.  Blake, the one clad in black, was still looking at the Demigryphs, fear clear in her eyes.

 

When his eyes saw Ruby and Weiss, standing next to each other, his mind ceased to function.

 

“ _Durch_ Sigma.  _Nichten_ , is that really you?” asked William, his old tongue spilling through his normal speech.

 

“What did you just call us?!” cried Weiss.

 

“Nieces.  I called you nieces.” Said William, eyes starting to water.

 

“Wait, how can you be their Uncle.  They’re from totally separate families!” cried Yang.

 

“ _Nein_ , it is very possible.  See some of the things I have, then you will believe it possible.” Said William, his natural accent and way of speaking more forth coming.

 

“But how is this possible.  There’s no way we are your nieces!” cried Weiss.

 

“Sir, we need to go.  Bolts and thunder abound.” Said one of the William’s men.  William nodded.  He pointed at Ruby and Weiss.

 

“One of you will ride with me, and the other with Sergeant Hanz.”  The rider next to William, Hanz, nodded.  “And you two will have to walk.  Demigryphs don’t people ride them unless they prove themselves.”

 

Yang immediately had problems.  “Then, if you have to prove themselves, why do Ruby and Weiss get to ride with you?” asked Yang, hair flaring up a bit from anger.  If William saw her hair catch fire a second, he did not say anything.

 

“Simple, they already have.”

 

“What do you mean, “already have?” asked Blake, still pale as slate.

 

A roar was heard, and from the volume, the owner was pretty close.  William grabbed his halberd from where it sat on the ground.  Using hand motions to fast for the girls to follow, the Demi’s and their riders circling around the girls.  William put his helmet on his head and readied his halberd.

 

The girls, on the part, were surprised that these men would protect them.  But, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t be ready for a fight.  Ruby unfurled her scythe, Weiss stood with her rapier, Blake held Gambol Shroud close, and Yang adopted her classic boxer/kick-boxer stance.  As the girls of RWBY and the Demigryph Knights stood in formation, the owner of the roar came forth from the trees.

 

Grimm, and not your normal Beowulfs and Ursa.  No, this was a herd of Midus.  Midus were a unique type of Grimm for the gold fur it sported.  Other than that, it looked like a boar.  A boar with two pairs of tusks and eight legs.  It was this Grimm that surrounded our group.  A Demi roared, but the Midus remained defiant.

 

“So lass.  It seems that these beasts do not fear our mounts.  And you said they did.” Said Hanz.

 

Blake shook her head.  “The legends say the Demigryphs died off before the first Midus showed up.”  William laughed.

 

“Even they don’t, we will give them a reason to fear.  Men, prepare for battle.”

 

By this time, the Midus had surrounded the group.  But they didn’t know one of a Demi Knight’s special tricks is being an escape artist.  And that skill proved to be very useful to this particular group.  Being surround not once, but sixteen times by a Greenskin war party kinda made use that skill a lot.

 

And these Midus were about to see that skill first hand.  “Men, Entfesselungskünstler.”  The Demi’s roared, liking the plan.  The Knights lowered their halberds and set them in the crook of their arms.  “What do think you’re doing?  No one fights a Midus, let alone a herd!” cried Weiss.  The Knights didn’t reply.  The only thought they had was protecting these girls, even if they gave their life.

 

“Kostenlos!”  The order to charge sounded and charge they did.  Surging at the Grimm, who returned the charge, the Knights engaged in combat.  Midus hide is tough, tougher than most hunter weapons can pierce, but Imperial halberds are designed to pierce and chop at tough hides, such as those of trolls or the armor of Chaos Chosen.  Hence why they are beating back the Midus.

 

Jabbing his weapon at the side of a Grimm, William then dragged the spear point along the hide of the beast.  His mount then lunged, tearing a chunk out of its side with a powerful swipe.  The rest of the Knights were faring the same, tearing and chopping the Grimm with an almost grim efficiency.

 

The girls, however, weren’t doing much.  While, yes, they were fighting, their weapons really couldn’t do a whole lot against Midus hide.  Ruby was zipping around, slicing with scythe when an opening was clear.  Weiss was using her Dust, encasing a few Grimm in ice and striking a few other with lightning.  Blake’s weapon didn’t have much in stabbing and chopping power, so she was mainly darting around, assisting where it needed it.  Yang was having the most luck, her fists having the power to least land some damage.

 

“Men, grab the ladies, we’re out of here!” shouted William.  Two Knights raced over and grabbed Blake and Yang, sitting them in front of them.  Hanz grabbed Weiss, setting her behind him, so to better use his halberd.  William moved to where Ruby was, grabbing the back of her cloak and sitting her in front of him.

 

The Knights charged through the Grimm again, breaking through them with brutal strikes from both talon and axe.  Having broken through the Grimm, the Demigryphs raced through the forest.  Dodging trees and more Grimm alike, the Knights urging their mounts faster.  Finally, they broke through the trees.  The girls saw a massive city in front of them, with people outside the humongous stonewalls.  The people were wielding swords and shields, halberds like the Knights, and what looked to be rifles.

 

Ruby heard William give a shrill whistle, alerting the men armed with weapons.  The men with halberds formed into a battle line, spear points toward the forest.  The swordsmen formed up alongside them, shields held as straight as a wall.  The riflemen lined up behind the battle line, prepared to fire over them men’s heads.

 

Seconds passed.

 

The Demi Knights had stopped, the Knights dismounted, and rushing to join the battle line.  Only the girls, William and Hanz stayed back.

 

A minute passed.

 

Then the Grimm burst through the trees.  Beowulfs and Boarbatusks charged at the battle line.  _CRACK!_ A volley of rifle fire slammed into the charging Grimm.  Multiple enemies fell.  More came.  As they came closer to the men, they responded with a charge of their own.  Charging at the Grimm, the swordsmen and halberdiers hit the Grimm hard, causing the Grimm line to falter.

 

Swords fell, claws flashed, men sent flying from a Boarbatusk, the head of a Beowulf flying into the air, black ichor spewing from its neck.  One swordsman rushed a boar.  Raising his shield, he blocked a hit from its tusks.  Swinging his sword horizontally, he cut a large gash along the boar’s side, ichor flowing freely.  Flipping his sword in a backwards grip, the swordsman thrust down, piercing the boar’s hide, killing it.

 

As the Grimm dissipated, a wulf struck the man’s side, cutting three, deep gashes.  Before the wulf could finish him, an axe head came down on its head, removing it from its shoulders.  The Halberdier hoisted the swordsman up, and, standing side by side, rushed back into battle.

 

As the men were fighting the Grimm, a shrill cry came from above their heads.  Karl Franz, mounted on Deathclaw, landed between the Grimm, scattering them.  Deathclaw swiped his claws, slicing multiple Grimm in a single strike.  The rest of the Grimm scattered under the Griffin’s gaze.  The Grimm cowered then started fleeing.

 

With the Grimm fleeing, the men visibly relaxed.  Franz eyed the recent battle with trepidation.  If the Grimm were terrified of Deathclaw, then maybe the Demigryphs could scare these creatures of darkness away as well.

 

“Sir, Captain William wishes to speak to you!” yelled a Sergeant.

 

Franz directed Deathclaw over to where William and the girls were standing; Franz dismounted and handed Deathclaw over to a Demi Knight.  Approaching the small group, Franz stood with his hammer resting on the ground, hands resting on top.

 

The one in red spook first.  “Hello sir,” she started, her voice peppy, “My name is Ruby Rose.”

 

Franz’s face remained the same, but on the inside, he was shocked.  If this girl were related to the Roses, then it would be a wonder.

 

“And this is my team.” Ruby continued.  “Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.”  Ruby pointed to each person as she said her name.

 

Franz was very shocked.  But, he didn’t show it.  If these two girls were indeed a Rose and an Schnee, then lots of problems would arise. 

 

“Greetings, Ruby Rose.  It is an honor to meet one descended from the Rose and Schnee family lines.” Greeted Franz, bowing his head in respect.

 

The blonde one, Yang, spoke up.  “Yes, I want to ask you about that.  What is it about Ruby and Weiss here being royalty or something?”

 

Franz gaffed.  “The Rose and Schnee family lines are legendary in our history.  It is a wonder that these two are alive.”

 

William chose that moment to speak.  “Sir, they also resemble my brother’s daughters, almost to the dot.”  Franz looked at the two.  Ruby’s red hair and silver eyes and Weiss’ white hair and pale blue eyes did resemble William’s nieces, Anna and Sofia.

 

“William, have young Ruby and Weiss here taken to Clovis.  He will tell if they are your nieces or not.”  William nodded and led Ruby and Weiss away.  Blake and Yang started to follow them but were stopped by Franz.  “As for you two, I want you to come with me.”


	3. Anwsers and Hard Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard topic ahead. Also, thanks to Lordhoth444 for my first ever comment. Shout out to ya

Chapter 2-Answers and Hard Truths

“So, Blake and Yang, what can you tell me about this world, the people here and what to expect enemy wise?” asked Franz, having taken off his armor, replacing it for a simple silk shirt, leather pants, and soft leather boots. Yang, Blake and Franz had just entered Franz’s office, with a large oaken desk as the centerpiece. Paintings of battles and other important stuff decorated the walls. A large banner with the Reikland crest hung behind the desk.

“Sir, I think our headmaster can explain things about our world better than we can.” Said Blake, taking a chair in front of the desk.

“So, you are students then?” asked Franz, leaning back in his chair.

“Proud students of Beacon academy.” Said Yang, sitting in the other seat. Franz chuckled.

“Then, pray, what kind of school teaches minors to fight monsters. Because if this was my world, you would not be even drafted into the army. Most officers would never consider the thought of a women serving among their ranks.” Said Franz.

Yang’s eyes turned red for a moment. “What do you mean, not even consider letting a woman fight? We are completely capable of fighting.” Said Yang, anger clear in her voice.

Franz was taken back from her anger, her eyes even more so. “My officers are old. They grew up when men were only allowed to serve in the army. I have made changes to that way of thinking, but you understand that is slow going.” Said Franz, picking up a sugar stick, biting the end.

Blake nodded. “I’m sure Yang can understand that.” She said, the last part at Yang. Yang said nothing. Blake looked at Franz again. “Now, you said, “If this was my world,” correct?” Franz nodded.

“We were sent here by a maiden by the name of Vora. She said she needed a world’s greatest army. My forces are some of the best in my world, the only contender being the Dwarfs.” Franz said, finishing his first sugar stick and grabbing another.

“Dwarves? There are Dwarves?” asked Yang, having read about them in books she read to Ruby.

“Never, and I mean never, when addressing a group, call them Dwarves. They are Dwarfs.” Said Franz, the tone of his voice causing the girls to cringe. “But, yes, there are Dwarfs here.”

“So, you and an army of Dwarfs got sent here by Vora, which, by the way, how did she get to your world?” asked Blake.

“Imagine a giant opening in the sky. Now, normally, a massive comet flies through said opening, crashing into enemy battle lines.” Franz paused, letting the girls take in the information.

“Such an opening appeared over this very city. As I watched from a balcony, a small object appeared, falling from the opening. I instantly saddled Deathclaw, the griffin you saw earlier.”

“And you caught Vora.” Said Yang.

Franz nodded. “Yes. When I landed, I saw on the armor she had on, was an emblem. Two crossed axes surrounded by a wreath.”

Blake faced lit with surprise. “Was that the emblem on her armor?” she asked.

“Yes, that was the emblem. I assumed it was an emblem of an army or unit she served in.”

“Sir, I think we need to tell you some things.”

With Weiss and Ruby, also earlier…

“William, take young Ruby and Weiss to Clovis. He will tell you if they are your nieces or not.” William nodded and grabbed Ruby and Weiss. Leading them away from Franz and the rest of their team, William directed them toward the gates.

Entering the city, Ruby and Weiss were surprised to see civilians going about. Soldiers moved about the people, bakers carried trays of bread, blacksmiths hammering at metal at anvils and people going about their daily lives.

“Hey, Ruby,” whispered Weiss, “Do you really think we are related to this guy?” Ruby shook her head.

“We might be. I mean, he does have white hair and silver eyes. And don’t say he has white hair because of age, he looks about twenty-five.” She whispered back.

“Come on ladies, keep up.” Called William, heading toward a building connected to one of the city towers. Weiss and Ruby followed him into the building. Going through the door, both of the girls stopped to admire the room they just entered.

Hanging from the ceiling, a large chandelier shaped like the sun cast light around the various desks and tables scattered around the room. A man dressed in blue robes with goggles on his head was sitting at one of the desks, scribbling with a quill.

“Rolandir, is Clovis here?” asked William, stopping in front of the desk Rolandir sat at. He nodded.

“Yes, but he is in conference with the other guild masters.” Said Rolandir, his voice smooth, evident that he was raised in a wealthy home.

“Then we shall wait for him to return.” Stated William.

“I will have an apprentice show you to where you may wait.” Rolandir whistled. A door opened off to the side and a boy, about 10, to the girls, walked in.

“If you would follow me, sir and ladies.” The boy said, bowing lightly. William, Ruby, and Weiss, followed the boy into a side room, with a small table and chairs surrounding it.

“I will be back with drinks, please wait here.” The boy left the room and entered a few moments later with a tray filled a pitcher, cups and little cakes.

The boy set the tray on the table and left, bowing. William sat in one of the chairs, and gestured for Ruby and Weiss to sit. The girls sat, cautious of William.

“So, you said you’re related to us?” asked Ruby.

William nodded. “Yes, you look like my nieces and when Clovis gets here, we find out if you are my nieces.”

“But, how is that possible,” demanded Weiss, “We can’t be your nieces. There’s no way in the world we are. Sure, we might look like them, but we can’t be them.”

As William was going to answer, the door opened, revealing Clovis. William and the girls turned to look at him. Clovis said nothing, just gestured for them to follow.

As they followed Clovis, William walked up to Clovis. “Clovis, what do you think?”

Clovis frowned. He had meet William’s nieces before they died due to their carriage and Reiksguard escort were ambushed by a Beastmen bray herd. If these two girls were Williams nieces, then, if they were back in The Old World, the Elector Counts would demand that all Noble houses get together and see the girls for themselves, which would do nothing good to help the already unstable relations between the Noble houses not Elector Counts and the houses that were.

“Um, sir, where are we going?” asked Ruby, breaking the silence.

“We are going to the one room in the entire world that can tell if you are related to the Schnee and Rose families.” Said Clovis, not turning around.

Ruby and Weiss shared a look. Ruby leaned closer to Weiss, “Hey Weiss, if we related to this guy, then does that make us royalty or something to these guys, cause it seems like our last names are important or something?”

Weiss thought over Ruby’s question. On one hand, she did know that, at one point, a member of her family married someone who’s last name was Rose, so she could be related to Ruby, though not much, and on the other hand, she really didn’t think she and Ruby were related to these guys.

Clovis and William stopped, causing Ruby and Weiss to run into them.

Clovis turned to face the girls. “What you are about to see is the most closely guarded room in the entire city, if not the world. You must not speak to anyone, except the Emperor and the Guild masters about you see, feel, and hear. Am I understood?”

Both girls nodded.

William opened the door, a simple one made of oak. The girl’s first thoughts were of disbelief, then changed to wonder. Stars shone high up in the ceiling, with clouds covering them here and there. A forest seemed to grow straight from the ground, reaching up into the ceiling. A small clearing sat in the middle, with a large blanket spread across the grass, with cushions sitting on top.

“How is this possible? There’s no way that all this is possible.” Said Weiss with disbelief.

“Yea, I mean, this is cool and stuff, but how?” asked Ruby.

Clovis smiled. He loved when he brought apprentices here to this room. The girls had the exact same reaction. “Simple, a combination of the Celestial arts, the Order of Light, Pryomancers, Lore of Life, Amber Order, and a single Grey Wizard built this room. It is a well of magic and helps settle the winds of magic around the city.” He explained.

“And, it is a natural relaxing place and place to heal.” He added.

After they sat on the blanket and got comfortable, Ruby spoke up. “So, how do we find out if we are related to William here?” she asked.

“Simple, really. Since this a well of magic, I will open your bodies to the magic here and see if you and your friend connect with William.” Said Clovis.

“Ok, but I still don’t believe magic is real.” Said Weiss.

Clovis smiled. “Oh, you will, after this.”

Clovis stood up, and grabbed is staff. Walking to one of the trees, he placed his hand on it. A bright glow enveloped the tree. He did this to all trees around the clearing. Ruby and Weiss felt a breeze picking up. Clovis-finished with the trees-sat on his knees and began to chant.

“Tol va noti ris a bol ga fic rot al-”

As Clovis chanted, Ruby, Weiss, and William began to glow. Wisps of smoke came off of the trees. Memories of both Ruby and Weiss’ life began to flash. The images moved fast, mostly Ruby and Weiss growing up. What seemed like hours, only minutes passed.

Clovis slowly stopped chanting. He slowly stood up, resting on his staff for support. Most rituals like this drained the energy he stored. But it was worth it. He learned that-while not Williams nieces, sadly-they were still related to the Rose and Schnee families, and they themselves were sisters, but separated at birth.

It was this last revelation that shook him to his core. What vile people would separate family, sisters at that? He needed to tell them now!

“Clovis, are you all right?” asked William, rushing to his side.

Clovis waved him off. “I’m fine. Just tired from the energy lost to perform the spell is all. I simply need to sit and rest for a minute.”

William nodded, but still assisted him to a seat. Fixing his robes, and setting his staff down, he mentally prepared to speak.

“Ruby, Weiss, and William. What I’m about to say can never be told to others. Only those you trust beyond life. And trust me, I can say that about only a few dozen people. Am I understood?”

Everyone nodded, understanding.

“Now, you two are not William’s nieces, regretful as it is.”

William looked downfallen, but a comforting hand from Ruby raised his spirit a little.

Clovis continued. “They are, however, still related to the Rose and Schnee lines from millennia ago-”

“How. How Clovis, how? How can they be related? Me and my brother are the last.”

“What I suspect, is in the last battle against the hordes of chaos they fought, they were transported to this world by unstable magic. That is most likely the reason why the legend of Demigryphs here are told and how the names Rose and Schnee came to be here.”

Clovis paused. “Of course that is a theory.”

William nodded. “Of course.”

Clovis then prepared to say the hardest of the news. “I cannot say this last part without a heavy heart. You two are, in this world, sisters.”

“What?” Ruby’s voice cracked.

“The spell I performed reveals all to the caster. I learned that you souls are unlocked, a rare thing back home, and that you were separated at birth, in an accordance to a treaty between the Wizard of Time and the Witch of Grimm.”

“Wizard of Time? Witch of Grimm? Who are they?” asked Weiss softly.

“I do not know. There is no Lore of Time where we come. We can move mountains, create rivers, mold metal into art or weapons-yet, we do not mess with time. Time is infinite and not. Solid and flowing. Those mess with time are lost to it.”

Ruby and Weiss didn’t seem to be listening. Ruby was weeping silent tears, and Weiss was the same.

“William, take them to the guest quarters. I assume you know where they are?”

William nodded, then gently grabbed Ruby and Weiss and led them out.

Clovis sighed. He didn’t want to do that but he could not let family not know they were so close. May he not be judged harshly for this.

“Mighty Sigma. Let those girls be alright, for my sake.”

In the guest quarters…

“Here. You may both rest here. Let me or Clovis know if you need anything.” Said William, leading Ruby and Weiss into the room. It was lightly decorated, with a table and chairs in the middle of the room, and a door leading to the bedroom.

William closed the door behind him, leaving Ruby and Weiss alone. Ruby, mutely, sat in one of the chairs. Weiss remained standing.

“Weiss,” said Ruby, through tears. “Do you think any of that is true?”

“I…I don’t know. My head doesn’t believe it but deep down, I know it’s all true.”

“Then, are we really sisters?”

“…”

“Weiss?”

(Begin song, Home, Jeff Williams)

Weiss didn’t answer. She was crying. Crying because she had been lied to, never told she had a sister, a sister who she was terrible to the first time they met, and angry, angry with her Father, at whomever split them up, and done. She was done.

Ruby caught her before she hit the floor. Weiss walked, with Ruby’s help, into the bedroom. There, they laid on the bed, arms around each other, both crying, and soon, fell asleep, slowly feeling safe in each other arms, slowly starting to feel as sisters.

(End Song)

Meanwhile…

Franz walked through castle, Blake and Yang behind him. Blake told him as much as she could about Remnant, the world they were on. About Dust, Grimm, and Aura, the power of the soul. The last one would be, he first thought, to be useful to his soldiers. But, as they discovered, Franz had no Aura. Blake said it might be because he was from another world. Franz thought it might be the effects of both chaos and vampiric corruption.

“Hey,” called Yang. “Can we go get Weiss and Ruby?”

“Certainly.” Replied Franz.

And with that they walked to the Celestial College. Upon entering, they saw Clovis and William waiting for them.

“Sire, I must inform you that Ruby and Weiss are not in the best stable mental condition. They are currently resting in one of the guest rooms.” Said Clovis.

“What did you do to them!” growled Yang, eyes turning red.

“I told them the truth.” Said Clovis

Blake grabbed Yang before she could turn Clovis into ash. Franz looked at Clovis and William, looking for answers. William shook his head, not now. Franz nodded. Turning to Blake and Yang, he saw that Yang had calmed down, her eyes her normal violet color.

“Blake and Yang. You friends are currently resting. I think we should come back when they are ready to see us.” Franz said, resting his hand on Yang’s shoulder.

Yang took a deep breath. “Alright, but I’m staying here until they wake up.”

“Fair enough. I’ll have someone show you to a room.” Franz gestured to Clovis, who sent for an apprentice.

As Yang was led to a room, Franz turned to Blake. “I assume you wish to stay here?”

Blake shook her head. “No, I need to contact Professor Ozpin about our mission.”

“Then I leave that to you.”

Blake nodded, and then went outside.

Franz sighed. At least everything seemed to be settling down. But that didn’t mean to let down their guard yet.

“Sire, I think we need to gather everyone.” Said Clovis. “Tell them what I saw and what you learned from the two other girls.”

“Yes, I will leave that to you and William.”

Clovis and William bowed, left, leaving Franz alone.

He hoped, oh so hoped, that he was doing the right thing here.

At the castle, in the main hall…

“Generals, Guild masters, Captains, and guests. We are in another world. Patrols sent out by General Thames have proved this. As of right now, land is being set aside for farming, with help from the dwarfs, mines are being found and started, and we have made contact with the native people here.”

Franz let this sit in with the people collected in the hall. These were the officers from the collected forces sent here to Remnant, the Guild masters of the various guilds and colleges, and the Dwarf leaders of the dwarf force in the city.

“Have we encountered anything like Beastmen, Undead, Greenskins, or chaos?” asked a Captain.

“No, we have not encountered anything like that.” A collective sigh of relief escapes everyone present. “But we have encountered beast of Grimm, led by, what Clovis has told me, a Witch of Grimm.”

The room erupted. Men were shouting that it was a chaos incarnate, and other were anguished, not wanting to see more of chaos.

Franz pounded his hand against the podium. “Quiet. We will deal with this “witch” in due time. Right now, I need all of you to calm down and listen.”

Franz took a deep breath. “Look, the only friendly places on this world are Altdorf, Nuln, and Marienburg. Altdorf has the colleges and guild houses, Nuln has the gunsmith factories, and Marienburg is the greatest port city in the world. With those three cities, we can rebuild and etch ourselves into the history here.”

Franz let the murmurs die down. “We will not flee and hide like cowards. We are men of the Empire, the greatest human nation in the world. We have fought hordes of Greenskins, crossed swords with the undead, and defeated, time and time again, the armies of chaos, and slew Kholek Suneater, the worst of the dragon ogres. We will survive, and we will bring this world into the peace we have come to know.”

Franz stepped down from the podium and into the men gathered.

“For the Empire! FOR SIGMA!”

The entire gathering joined in the cheer. Fists raised, they truly believed in what Franz said. He was their Emperor and they would follow him to the death.

Franz stepped back up to the podium. “Men, Clovis has divined two of the visitors from this world, for they are related to the Rose and Schnee royal lines.”

“Are you certain sire? It could be a trick. A way of the native’s way of resisting magic.” Said Volkmar the Grim, the Grand Theogonist.

“Volkmar, I did the spell myself. I will do it again with you present if I must.” Said Clovis, standing to face Volkmar.

“Gentlemen, there is no need for fighting. I believe Clovis.” Said Franz, interjecting before it came to blows.

“Fine, but I remain skeptical.” Said Volkmar.

“Now, two of the four girls who came here are currently resting at the Celestial College. Those two are related to the Rose and Schnee lines. Another is waiting for them at the college. The last one is sitting in front of me. Gentlemen, may I introduce Blake Belladonna.” Said Franz, gesturing to Blake.

Blake stood, unsure of herself. Franz gestured for her to join him on the podium. As Blake stood at the podium, she could feel all the gathered eyes on her. She swallowed, social interactions never being her strong suit.

“Um, hi.” She said weakly. “Um, my name is Blake Belladonna and I’m a huntress.”

“What’s a huntress?” asked an officer.

“A hunter, trains all their life to fight the Grimm, the beasts that has pushed humanity to evolve, build, and fight faster than anyone could think.”

The men seemed to think on this. “What has humanity done here?”

“We have four kingdoms. Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas. In addition to humans, there lives Faunus, people with an animal trait. I am one of those people.”

Blake removed her bow, revealing her cat ears. The room was silent, until a Dwarf started laughing.

“All hail the Queen of the beast, Blake belladonna.” Said the Dwarf.

“Ulfgar, what are you talking about?” asked Franz.

“It’s a prophecy. A woman, with ears of a cat, would show herself to a force of Dwarfs and lead us to clearing the Great Book of Grudges.” Said Ulfgar.

“What I know of the Great Book of Grudges, more are put in it than crossed out.” Said O’Neal.

“No, she will permanently clear the book and lead us to hold no grudge.”

Franz thought this over. Descendants of the Rose Schnee line, the person told in a Dwarfen prophecy, and he bet all the gold in the treasury that Yang was connected to their realm.

“Clovis, tell everyone what you saw in your spell.” Said Franz. Clovis nodded, and stepped up to the podium.

“Gentlemen, in addition to learning that Ruby and Weiss, the two girl’s names, are related to the Rose and Schnee families, they are also, and I cannot say this without immense regret, they are also sisters, separated at birth, due to a treaty between this world’s Wizard of Time and the Witch of Grimm.” Clovis said, his voice heavy.

Most of the room was in shock. The Dwarfs looked ready to kill both of the people responsible, the Wizards outraged someone would mess with time, and the rest shocked at the news.

Blake and Franz had similar reactions. Franz was outraged that someone would split a family. He, right there, vowed who ever hurt these girls will pay. Blake was outraged as well. She had experienced a split in her family and knew it wasn’t fun to deal with.

“Whoever is this Wizard of Time and Witch of Grimm, THEY WILL DIE BY MY AXE!!” yelled Ulfgar.

Everyone else added his or her agreements. They all looked ready for war.

“EVERYONE CALM DOWN!” yelled Franz.

Everyone shut up.

“Thank you. Now, I will send the Witch Hunters to find both of these people and bring them here, where we will condemn them to the fires of the Pryomancers. No one deserves to live after what those two did.” Franz said.

“Let us do the Blood Eagle!” yelled Ulfgar. “And we Dwarfs perfected it. They deserve nothing less.”

The Dwarfs with Ulfgar quickly added their want of the Blood Eagle.

“Blood Eagle, then Fire of the Pryomancers!” Suggested Volkmar.

Everyone roared, in total agreement with that plan. Franz roared as well, seeing no other way to administer justice.

BOOM! The doors to the hall flew wide open. Balthazar Gelt stood in the doorway, having used a blast of magic the open the doors. He walked down toward Franz, golden robes shimmering. His golden mask put Blake on edge, fearful of what was underneath.

“Balthazar, what is the meaning of this?” questioned Franz.

“My lord, I am sorry about the interruption, but I have felt a change in the earth. An unknown force seeps through the ground, tainting it, making it weak. I believe it may be a form of chaos, but it requires more study.” Said Gelt.

“Gentlemen, you are dismissed. You know what to do.” Said Franz, turning away.

Blake, Clovis, and Gelt followed after Franz. Walking through the castle, they soon entered Franz’s office. Franz sat down behind his desk, resting his head in his hands. Clovis sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, Gelt sat in the other. Blake remained standing.

“Gelt, this unknown force. Could it be metal in essence? You are specialized in the Lore of Metal.” Said Franz, looking up at Gelt

Gelt shook his head. “No, it feels more like the Lore of Death. I certainly felt that against Kholek.”

“Now that you mention it, I do feel something off about this place.” Said Clovis. “Young Blake, where are we located at now?”

“Monikers Cove. Not really a cove, more like a bay. Why?” asked Blake.

“If this place has a history of dark magic, then we must leave. We cannot stay here.” Said Gelt.

“And go where?” asked Franz. “To a new city, a new home. We cannot leave. Vora wouldn’t have put us here if this place had a history of dark magic.”

All three men looked thoughtful, trying to decide what to do.

“Well, Franz, you and whoever else can come with me and my team to talk with Professor Ozpin. I’m sure he can answer any question you might have.” Said Blake.

“Yes. Let us talk to this ‘Ozpin’ and ask anything we must learn.” Said Gelt.

Franz nodded, then sent for a carrier. Clovis stood, going to make preparations to leave. Gelt followed, going to do the same. Blake and Franz were left, one deciding how to tell Ozpin, and the other on how he was going to protect his people.


	4. Off to see the Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more kudos! Thanks to everyone who has read this so far and have left kudos. Love any feedback, jut not negative feedback. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy and leave a comment

Chapter 3-Off to see the Wizard

 

Preparations had been made for a small party of Imperial personnel to travel to Vale.  Those going were Franz, Derick, Clovis, Gelt, General Thames, and O’Neal, and Ulfgar, all with accompanying soldiers.  The other officers and guild masters (including William) were instructed to continue efforts to get the small kingdom up and running, and try to keep the peace.

 

Ruby saw Pegasus Knights climb on their mounts, Gyrocopters whirl to life, General Thames and O’Neal mount Imperial Griffins, Franz climbed on Deathclaw, clad in full armor, and Clovis, Gelt, and Derick rode Imperial Pegasi.  Blake had called the Bullhead earlier to come up pick them up.

 

She and Weiss stood next to each other.  Both of their eyes were red and puffy from crying, but both had calmed down with each other’s support.  Yang had tried asking what Clovis showed them but they said nothing, not trusting anybody but themselves at the moment.  Yang had given up only when Blake had to drag her away from the two.  Both only wanted to go home and rest.

 

“Ladies, Clovis told me what he told you.  If you need anything, be free to ask.” Said Franz, mounted on Deathclaw.  Both girls nodded, appreciating the offer.

 

“Sir, the guest’s copter is nearing the city.” Said a sergeant.

 

“Thank you, sergeant.  We will leave once the girls are airborne.” Said Franz.

 

Most of the people gathered were amazed at the Bullhead, having never seen anything like it.  Dust was kicked up as it landed, wheels lowering from in the craft.  The grey metal shone in the early light.  Both engines hummed, almost silent.

 

“Hey,” called O’Brian, the pilot.  “Someone call for a ride?”

 

Ruby smiled weakly, the pilot’s humor lifting her spirit a little.

 

“We did.  We need to report with Ozpin about all…this.” Blake said, gesturing to everyone gathered.

 

“Then climb aboard ladies, and anyone else who wants to come.” Said O’Brian.

 

The girls climbed aboard, sitting in the seats and strapping in.  Dust swirled as the Bullhead lifted off.  Reaching the right height, it did a 180∘.  The rest of the party took off, following after the Bullhead.

 

Ruby looked out the door, watching the griffins and pegasi fly beside them.  She saw Franz on Deathclaw take the lead of those flying, the rest flying in formation, with the Pegasus Knights flying behind them.

 

“So, how did meeting the new folk go?” asked O’Brian.

 

“Well, as you can see, the Emperor and some advisors are flying with to Vale to meet Professor Ozpin.” Said Yang, arms crossed.

 

“Yang, stop it.  Ruby and Weiss will tell us what Clovis showed them when they are ready.” Said Blake.

 

Yang huffed, but sat down.  O’Brian glanced at Ruby and Weiss, and then went back to piloting.  Blake sat next to Yang, both silent.  Ruby and Weiss were silent as well, Ruby standing by the door and Weiss sitting.

 

Thoughts ran a mile a minute in Ruby’s head.  She still couldn’t believe that she and Weiss were sisters.  She didn’t want to believe it, but she just new it to be true.  Turning away from the door, she sat by Weiss.

 

“Ruby, when we get back, we need to ask Ozpin about this.  We should do it when we are in front of him with everybody.” Weiss whispered.

 

“Ok sure,” said Ruby.  “Weiss, I’m sorry for everything.  If I knew we were sisters, I would have tried to be a better person than what you met.”

 

“Ruby,” started Weiss, sniffing.  “I’m the one who should say sorry.  I was so mean to you when we first met.  I’m so sorry.”

 

Ruby moved to hug Weiss.  She barely noticed Yang glare at them.  Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby.  Both stayed with their arms around each other.

 

Yang scowled.  Why won’t they say anything?  She knew Weiss probably wouldn’t tell her anything but she knew Ruby would.  Her eyes flashed red for a moment.  It was very infuriating.  Ever since Ruby and Weiss went with William, they didn’t come back the same.  With both them out, it seemed Blake had taken command.

 

“Blake?” asked Yang

 

“Hm.”

 

“Why won’t they say anything?”

 

“Well Yang, it could be that whatever they heard or saw, they don’t want to tell us.”

 

“And why wouldn’t they tell us?”

 

“Well, we all know I wouldn’t say anything or react to harshly or whatever.  You might.  So they probably don’t want some huge reaction from you.”

 

Yang thought over Blake’s answer.  It made sense.  But she still wished they would say something.  Of course, they could be waiting to tell them back at Beacon.

 

“Ladies and…Ladies.  If you look to your right, you will see glorious Vale.  And coming up on our left is Beacon.  Please prepare to depart and do whatever you got to do.” Said O’Brian.

 

The bullhead landed softly on the landing pads outside the Beacon courtyard.  The Imperial party landed around the craft.  Deathclaw and the other Griffins screeched, letting the world know they had arrived and scared the students walking around.

 

The Pegasus Knights dismounted, looking at Beacon with muted awe.  Clovis and Gelt felt resident magical energy around the air here.  Derick stiffened.  This was where the Wizard of Time was, he felt it.  The unique magic used by Witch Hunters was running overtime with alerts.

 

Franz saw Derick stiffen.  After being his friend for so long, he knew when Derrick knew his target was close.  He signaled to the rest of the party that the Wizard was near.  They all nodded, ready to act when needed.

 

“Franz, if you follow us, we’ll take you to Professor Ozpin.” Said Blake.

 

As they followed Team RWBY, Franz was impressed that for a school that taught warriors, it was very peaceful.  Groves of trees grew along pathways, flowers growing in-between.  Buildings stood tall above them, arcing pillars and curving walls making up most of the style of architecture.  A central tower rose from the center of the grounds, a clock near the top.  Smaller towers rose around it, some with roofs, others with cannons aimed toward the sky.

 

“General, look at those cannons.” Said Franz, pointing at one such model.

 

Thames nodded. “Quite impressive.  Double barreled, most likely similar to organ guns.”

 

“Those guns’ fire with a firing rate of a thousand rounds a minute.” Said Ruby quietly.

 

Ulfgar gaffed.  “A thousand rounds a minute.  With one of those alone, you could wipe out an entire army.”

 

“Well, those are for taking down avian Grimm.” Said Blake, “We have other types of weapons that clear a whole battle field.”

 

“Do you have brimstone based cannons?” asked Ulfgar.

 

Blake shook her head as they enter the main building.  “No.  Why do you ask?”

 

“We Dwarfs have cannons that shoot flames hotter than the sun, men who wield a smaller version of said cannon, and they both decimate a field, leaving nothing left.” Said Ulfgar.

 

Ruby’s face lit up, if just a little.  Ulfgar noticed this and winked.

 

“Now, that enough.  We are here to meet somebody, not talk of what weapons each other has.” Said Franz.

 

Blake nodded.  Franz motioned for her to continue.  She led them to one of the elevators and pressed a button on the panel nest to the door.

 

The door opens and Blake motioned for them to enter.  Once inside, Blake hit another button and the elevator began to rise.

 

Franz held his amazement at the rising elevator.  Above the door, the floor number slowly rose.

 

After what seemed like hours, the door opened into a glass room.  Well, not really glass, but more glass than anything else.  Gears moved in the floor and ceiling, softly clicking.  A desk sat near the window, with a man in and green vest, black slacks, green scarf, silver hair. The man held a mug in his hand.  A blond haired women wearing heels, dark blue slacks, and white shirt, tattered cape, and holding a wand in her hand stood next to the desk.

 

“Greetings gentlemen.  I am Professor Ozpin.  And this is Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch.” Said the man.

 

Franz looked at Derick, who was barely holding in the urge to tackle Ozpin.  Franz nodded.  Derick nodded back.  Striding forward, Derick pointed his finger at Ozpin.

 

“Sir, I accuse you of being the Wizard of Time and the perpetrator of hundreds of crimes, the worst being the separation of family, who have only reunited yesterday.”

 

Ozpin’s smile fell.  “So, tell me Witch Hunter, how did your party get here?”  Ozpin’s tone barely held in the anger he felt.

 

“I am Emperor Karl Franz.  Elector Count of Reikland, Hero of the Battle of BlackFire Pass, Slayer of Kholek Suneater, and we were sent by Vora, patron saint of Vale and goddess of true love and happiness.  And you dare ask how we got here.”

 

Franz had move to stand directly in front of Ozpin, the two men separated by the desk.  Ozpin slowly stood, and snapped his fingers.

 

Everything turned grey.  Ozpin moved from his desk, and walked around it.  Franz moved to keep him in sight.

 

“So, Emperor.  You say Vora sent you.  How does someone who’s been dead for over sixteen centuries appear in your realm.” Said Ozpin.

 

“I make it a habit not to question beings with power to destroy worlds.  Of course, I’ve killed beings like that.” Said Franz.

 

Ozpin chuckled darkly.  “Well, as you can see, I’ve stopped time.  Except for you and me, everyone in the world in frozen.”

 

“You do realize that you have been sentenced to death by Blood Eagle and fire of the Pyromancers.  You and the Witch of Grimm.” Franz said.

 

“Salem.  Her name is Salem.”  Ozpin sighed.  “Let me tell you a story.  I suppose I owe you that.”

 

“Then start talking.” Growled Franz.

 

“Ruby and Weiss are not just sisters.  They are what could bring Remnant to ruin.”  Said Ozpin.  “Weiss, if she finds the power, will be a very powerful summoner.  Ruby is a silver eyes, a power that even I can’t describe.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” asked Franz angrily.

 

“Everything.  Separate, those powers would develop slowly.  Together, they would be more powerful than Salem and me.  If they were to break a set of wards set on their souls, an innate power would emerge.  A power similar to your strongest type of magic.”

 

“Release everyone from your spell wizard!” spat Franz.  “You have no right to split family.  I have a felling that you did something to their parents!”

 

Ozpin flashed a face of guilt.  “Their mother is dead.  Their father had his memory of them erased.”

 

Franz growled.  Here was this…Chaos Spawn.  Killing a mother and killing a father in everything except death.  Death would be a mercy.

 

“As Emperor of the Empire, I sentence you to death by Blood Eagle and the Fires of the Pyromancers.  You will accept your punishment with honor, for that is all that you have left.”

 

Ozpin’s face fell.  His mug shattered in his hand, ceramic and coffee falling to the floor.  He snapped his fingers again, the world returning to color.

 

“You leave me no choice Karl Franz.  You have brought this on yourself.”

 

Ozpin slammed the floor with his cane, blinding the room.  As the room darkened, Ozpin was long gone.

 

Franz slammed his fist on the desk, cracking the glass.

 

“Derick, I want every Witch Hunter we have searching for Ozpin and this Salem.  Find them, and bring them to deepest part of the dungeons you have.”

 

“It will be done.” Said Derick, saluting.

 

Franz turned to Team RWBY.  “You four are now under the protection of the Empire.  Especially Ruby and Weiss.”

 

“Why.  What’s so special about them?” asked Yang angrily.

 

_(Play song, Reminding Me, Shawn Hook)_

 

“BECAUSE THEY ARE FAMILY!” yelled Franz.  “They are sisters.  Separated at birth, their mother killed, their father’s mind erased of all memories of them.  Where we come from, family means everything.  Destroy someone’s family, then you’re a dead man.”

 

Yang scoffed.  “You can’t be serious.  They aren’t sisters.  I’m Ruby’s sister.”

 

Clovis walked forward and placed his hand of Yang’s head.  Images flooded her mind, of pain and war, that Ruby and Weiss were separated at birth, of what family really means.

 

Yang collapsed.  She curled into a ball and began sobbing.  Blake rushed to her side and wrapped her in a hug.

 

“Thames, if you would, please lead Ruby and Weiss out of here.  Take them to the quarters next to mine at the palace.” Said Franz.

 

Thames nodded, and slowly led Ruby and Weiss to the elevator.  Clovis glanced at Yang then walked to the elevator as well.  Ulfgar glanced at Franz, who nodded.  Nodding back, the Dwarf motioned to Blake to bring Yang with them.  Blake lifted Yang to her feet and followed the Dwarf to the elevator as well.

 

_(End Song)_

Franz sighed.  The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted him to the other person who was in the room when they entered.

 

“I have no idea what that was but could someone explain what just happened.” Asked Glynda

 

“Your so called Headmaster was the Wizard of Time.  Where we come from, no wizard messes with time.  And you heard what else he did.” Said Derick, looking around the room.

 

“And those things you sentenced him to?”

 

“A mercy he doesn’t deserve.” Said Franz darkly.

 

A crash resonated around the room.  Franz turned to see what Derick was doing when a mug flew past his face.  Derick was going through the number of drawers, cabinets, and other items around the room.

 

“Derick, what in blazes are you doing?” asked Franz.

 

“I still feel a magical signature here.  I’m looking for something that has that.”

 

Glynda sighed.  “The thing you are looking for is not here.  Its under the school.”

 

“Then take us to it.”

 

“I…can’t.”

 

“Why not?” Franz asked.

 

“Because it is not a thing.  It is a person.”

 

“All the more reason to see them.” Said Derick.

 

Glynda looked at both men.  When she was told that Team RWBY was coming back with visitors, she thought it was a few random people messing with some ruins that haven’t been found before, not a group of armed, powerful people.  And one was an Emperor of all things.  She knew it wasn’t just Amber Derick was sensing, but a very powerful object centuries old.

 

She sighed.  “Very well.  If you would follow me.”

 

Franz and Derick stepped into the elevator after her.  She pressed a button, and the elevator started down.  Franz and Derick stood calmly, while Glynda gripped her wand tightly, the bendy material flexing.

 

A ding sounded as the door opened.  Glynda led Franz and Derick into a large, very empty room.  The click of heels and the clank of armor was the only sound as they walked toward the end of the room.  Two pods stood with a machine standing between them.  A person lay in one.

 

“Who is this and what did you do to her?” asked Franz, anger rising again.

 

“Her name is Amber.  An unknown party attacked her.  They stole…half of her soul.” Said Glynda sadly.

 

Franz clenched his fists.  First Ozpin, now soul-stealers.  What’s next, power left from some powerful entity.

 

“Who did this?” asked Franz, arms shaking.

 

“We…don’t know.  A man named Qrow managed to stop them from stealing her full power, but they got half of it.” Said Glynda.

 

Franz stared at Amber.  She was wrapped in bandages, her body looked broken.  Her face was set in pain.  Franz wanted, no, needed to punch something.  He settled for the wall.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Glynda.

 

Franz kept punching the wall, paying her no mind.  Gauntleted fist slamming the wall, cracking it.  Derick grabbed his arm.  Wrestling Franz from the wall, he gave him a shove.

 

“Miss Glynda, has your best healers done what they can for Amber here?” asked Derick.

 

“Yes.  Both here in Vale and from Atlas have looked at her and have determined that nothing can be done.” Said Glynda.

 

“Then we take her to the well.” Said Franz, shaking his hand.

 

Derick gave a start.  “Franz, we take her to the well, we have to do the spell your grand-father decreed from ever being cast.”

 

“If it saves her life, then so be it.” Said Franz.

 

Glynda looked between the two.  Spells, a well, who were these men.

 

“What is the well, if I may ask?”

 

“The one place on this Chaos forsaken world that can heal that girl.”

 

_Altdorf, Royal Palace, Courtyard…_

“General Thames.  Someone is here to see the Emperor.” A Captain said.

 

Thames looked at the Captain.  “Who would want to see the Emperor?  He is still in Vale.”

 

“I don’t know.  Just that he asked to see him.”

 

“I will meet this person.  And can you take these young girls to the quarters next to the Imperial quarters?”

 

The Captain saluted, then led Ruby and Weiss from the Griffon they came on.  Thames walked toward the gatehouse near the palace walls.  Above, Pegasi and Gyrocopters flew over-head, patrolling the skies.  Soldiers marched in formation, spears or halberds held high.  Horses pulled cannons, blacksmiths hammered on swords, in the distance gunfire sounded.  Thames held his head high, proud to lead these men.

 

He entered the gatehouse, men jumping to attention when he walked in.  Thames waved them off.

 

“Sergeant, where is this visitor asking to see the Emperor?”

 

The sergeant gulped.  He glanced at the rest of the men.  “He is through that door, sir.”  He pointed toward the door in the back.

 

Thames nodded.  He walked toward the door.  Turning the handle and pushing it forward, Thames entered a room with only a table, lamp, and two chairs.  A man sat in one, smoking a pipe.

 

Thames sat in the other chair.  The silence drew on, smoke from the man’s pipe making the room cloudy.  The light from the single lamp did little to light the man’s face.  After what felt like hours, Thames spoke.

 

“Who are you and why do you want to talk to the Emperor?” asked Thames, setting his hands of the table.

 

The man looked up.  Thames jumped.  This man was a Grey Wizard.  His wild beard, grey robes and hat, the look of years of experience on his face looked torn, beaten.

 

“I come with a warning.  I am the only Grey Wizard in this realm.  The only one of Sigma’s keepers.  There is a great evil in these lands.  I have fought a powerful beast that served this power.  Be wary, General, for your leadership will be needed.”

 

Thames was on edge.  One, he was sitting across a Grey Wizard, Two, he was giving a warning of an evil.  “Is this power like Chaos?  Or is it Chaos?”  He asked with slight fear.

 

The Wizard shook his head.  “No, I’m not sure what it is.  But now, I need to leave.  I’ve spent to long here.  Someone needs to watch the things you can’t see.”

 

The Wizard stood, grabbed the staff that was against the wall, and left the room.  Thames saw the door close, leaving him alone.  He stood and went to the door, and grabbed the handle.  Looking back at the room, he opened the door and saw the men at the same places they were at when he entered.  Walking past them, he walked out of the gatehouse.

 

Business looked normal in the courtyard.  Thames glanced side to side.  Shaking his head and sighing, he set off for the palace.  Soldiers saluted as he walked past, he nodding back.  Guards opened the gates into the palace as he walked past.  Inside, servants rushed to and fro, Greatswords standing guard at various places around the room.  Thames ascended the stairs, turning toward the royal quarters.

 

Suits of armor stood at attention along the walls.  Paintings of previous Emperors, battles and important times in history hung between the armor.  Thames stopped at one painting.  Depicted was Franz and Thorgrim Grudgebearer shaking hands, a signed treaty on the table between them.  Both were smiling, understanding between their two races reached.  Thames smiled.  He remembered being at that meeting.  The King of the Dwarfs had a certain look in his eyes that he would know if you were going to cross him.  As the meeting went on, his eyes softened, until he was laughing along with Franz.

 

Smiling at the memory, Thames continued down the hall.  Turning a corner, four guards stood outside a set of doors.  They snapped to attention, armor clanking.

 

“Captain, are the girls situated?” asked Thames.

 

“Yes sir.  Brought them here as ordered.  Nothing has entered or left since.” Said the Captain.

 

“Thank you.  Post a permanent guard for those two.  Your top men.”

 

The Captain saluted.  “Yes sir.  It will be done.”

 

Thames nodded.  He strode toward the door, and entered the room.  Inside, luxurious furnishings decorated the room.  Three doors split of from the main room.  Each was marked with what rooms they were.  The door into the bedroom stood ajar.  Walking over to it, Thames glanced inside.  Ruby and Weiss sat on the bed, playing a game of _Knights and Vampires_.  Similar to Chess, but the pieces were on a much larger scale, and they moved on their own.

 

“My Grave Guard moves to attack your swordsmen.” Said Weiss.

 

“Well, my Reiksguard counter your Grave Guard and both my swords and Guard attack your lord.” Said Ruby, smiling smug.

 

The respective pieces moved, the Reiksguard mowing through the Grave Guard and the swords and Guard killing Weiss’ lord.

 

Thames chuckled.  Ruby and Weiss’ heads turned to see him.

 

“It seems you have found _Knights and Vampires_.  Let give you both some advice.”  Thames pointed at Weiss destroyed units.  “Weiss spread your units out more.  You clumped up to tightly, giving a perfect target to Ruby’s artillery.”  Thames then pointed at Ruby’s formation.  “Ruby has a near perfect formation.  Spears, swords, and halberds in a wall of unmovable steel.  But I said near perfect.  She placed her artillery to close to her front line.  And she has no ranged infantry.”

 

Both looked down.  Thames laughed.  “No need to look down.  You both are beginners.  My brother and me played this all the time.  Officers play all the time.  Great for strategy.”

 

“Who’s your brother?” asked Ruby.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Who’s your brother?”

 

“Oh. You already met him.”

 

“So, William is your brother.” Said Weiss.

 

Thames sat on the bed.  “Yes.  If you were his nieces, then you would be my daughters.  Sadly, you are not.”

 

Ruby scooted next to him.  “Well, we can still be friends, can’t we?”

 

Weiss moved to the other side of Thames.  “I mean, we aren’t your daughters, but I can’t see why we can’t be friends.”

 

Thames smiled.  “You both are a ray sunshine of an old man’s heart.  Thank you.”

 

“Um, can I ask what happened to your daughters?” asked Ruby.

 

“You may. Ug, where to start.”

 

Thames rested his head of his fist.  “It was any normal day.  The war was far in the south.  Ork raiders entering from BlackFire Pass were raiding across Sylvania and Stirland.  At the same time, Khazrak the One-Eye was raiding father north, in Nordland and The Wastes.”

 

Thames took a breath.  “Franz, fearing for the families of officers and nobles, ordered all to head for Altdorf, Marienburg, or any large city so they would be protected.  My daughters were at the manor house on the few lands I own, so they headed to Altdorf.  I had them take the safest route there.  It didn’t matter.”

 

Thames was sobbing.  Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder.  Weiss grabbed his hand.

 

“They…they were to head to a small hamlet, then meet up with my brother.  They never made it there.  A Beastmen scouting party ambushed them.  The Reiksguard’s horses taken out by arrows, the men cut down by their spears.  They killed everyone.”

 

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, horror on their faces.  Thames had his face in his hands.  “Their deaths were found out hours later, when my brother went to see why they were behind schedule.  After that, William and me, with permission from Franz, hunted any and all beastmen we could find.  It wasn’t until we slew Khazrak that we felt some sense of peace.”

 

Ruby wrapped Thames in a hug.  “I didn’t get much of what you said but you obviously loved them a great deal.  We could never replace them but we can still be friends.”

 

Weiss nodded.  “It seems they were lovely, and like Ruby said, we can never replace them.  I do hope we can be friends.”

 

Thames looked up.  He smiled.  “You girls must be Angels.  Thank you for starting to heal this man’s heart.”

 

Thames stood.  “I should leave you two to your game.  Enjoy.  I will have Captain Alvin come get you when food will be served.”

 

Smiling at the two, Thames left the bedroom into the foyer.  Smiling to himself, he swore he heard Anne’s voice in Ruby.


	5. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins

 

“Alright men, listen up.  We are tasked with finding two people named Ozpin and Salem.  Otherwise known as the Wizard of Time and Witch of Grimm.  The Emperor has ordered us to find them and bring them here to receive the sentence that is to be carried out against them.  Any questions?”

 

Derick stared down every man in the room.  Almost Sixty Witch Hunters were in Altdorf at the time it was sent to Remnant.  Nowhere close to former strength, but the numbers would still serve their purpose.

 

One man stood up in the back.  “Permission to kill any Chaos worshipers if we find them.  And can we protect innocents from these Grimm and any other threat?”

 

“Permission granted.” Said Derick.

 

“And what of money.  I don’t think the coins we have on us will be accepted as money.” Said another.

 

“You will have to figure that out yourselves.  We have no way of getting what ever this world uses as money.”

 

Derick stared at the men around the room.  They were hardened men, each having more years’ experience than most officers in the army, except Thames.  He just hoped this world was ready for the full strength of the Witch Hunters.

 

“Alright, dismissed.  Hail Sigma!”

 

“Hail Sigma!”

 

The men started to leave, going to get their respective gear and provisions.  Two walked up to Derick.

 

“Sir, you looked distracted.  May I ask why?” asked one of the two.

 

Derick sighed.  “It’s…complicated.”

 

The other scoffed.  “The great Derick von Stein, saying something’s complicated.  Fer real, what is it?”

 

“It’s…about a girl.”

 

The two laughed.  Derick glared at them.  “She is the girl that Franz and me brought back to the Well.”

 

Indeed, Franz and Derick brought back Amber with them, the pod she rested in held between Deathclaw’s claws.  She now sat down in the Well.

 

“Still, got yer eye on ‘er?”

 

Derick glared at them again.  “Don’t you two need to leave?”

 

The two walked, laughing.  Derick shook his head, and then headed to prepare for the job set before the Witch Hunters.

 

_Wächter Castle, Imperial Quarters…_

Ruby cheered as she won her fifteenth game of _Knights and Vampires._ Weiss huffed.  “Ruby, even as Vampires, you still win.  How?”

 

“Like Thames said, you got to know where to place your units.”

 

Ruby and Weiss had played about eighteen games of _Knights and Vampires._ Weiss won two, while Ruby won the rest.  They had played as both races, trying new tactics and strategies.  Calvary versus Calvary, infantry versus infantry, any way to shake it up.

 

Someone knocked at the door.  It opened and a man in armor entered.  “Dinner is now being served.  You have the honor of dining with very high people.”

 

“Are you Captain Alvin?” asked Weiss

 

The man nodded.  “Yes.  General Thames told me to take you two ladies to diner when it was being served.  If you would follow me, please.”

 

Ruby and Weiss hopped off the bed, and followed Alvin.  They walked past the guards who stood outside, who turned and followed after they had pasted.

 

“Why are those men following us?” asked Ruby.

 

“Those are part of your guard detail.  General Thames ordered to place a guard with you two at all times.  I am part of that guard.” Said Alvin.

 

“We don’t need a guard.  We can take of ourselves.” Said Weiss, crossing her arms.

 

“I’m sure you can.  But my orders stand, you will have the guard.” Said Alvin back.

 

Weiss glanced at Ruby.  She shrugged, not really caring about it.  Weiss simply looked ahead, just wanting food now.

 

They small party entered the main, the vaulted ceiling rising high, tapestries hanging to the floor, paintings the size of walls hung above fireplaces, fires blazing.  Alvin led them down the stairs, and turned toward the large doors on one side of the room.  As they approached, the guards opened the doors, revealing a long table in the center of the room.  Doors near the back, most likely headed for the kitchen.  Fires blazed in fireplaces around the room.  Coats of arms decorated the walls, weapons crossed underneath.  A large shield with the crest of Reikland and two crossed halberds sat behind the head of the table.

 

Franz had stood when the doors opened, spreading his arms in a welcome gesture.  The other various guests had stood as well, welcoming the new arrivals.  Ruby and Weiss looked nervous, what with so many eyes on them.

 

“Welcome, Ruby and Weiss, to _Wächter Castle._ Please, come sit.”

 

Franz had traded his armor out for a red shirt and black pants.  Blue boots adorned his feet and his face was neatly washed.  Two open seats were to both sides of him.  Ruby and Weiss walked toward the head of the table and sat down in the seats.  The others sat as well.

 

Franz clapped his hands and servants burst through the doors to the kitchen.  Platters of meat, chilled fruits, steaming vegetables, and a large pig with an apple in its mouth were set on the table.  Servants with pitchers filled glasses and mugs with wine and other exotic drinks.

 

Franz stood again.  “Men, we are here to welcome two people who I hope will be become friends of the Empire in these dark time.”  He raised a mug, filled to the top with beer.  “Let us welcome Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose.  Cheers.”

 

“Cheers.”  The other guests raised their respective drinks and toasted.

 

“Now, enjoy.”

 

People began grabbing food, filling their plates.  Weiss grabbed a slice of pork and began cutting into it.  Ruby grabbed all the strawberries she could reach.

 

Weiss watched her. “Ruby, you should grab something other than just strawberries.  Its all very good.”

 

“Yeah but I don’t if I will like it.”

 

Franz laughed.  “Nonsense dear girl.  The Chefs of _Wächter_ Castle are the best in the world.  Fill your plate.”

 

Ruby began to grab other foods, then bit into a slice of turkey.  Her eyes lit up, as she tasted the turkey.  She quickly gobbled it down and grabbed more.

 

Weiss shook her head.  She sipped the drink that was by her plate, her eyes lighting up, as she tasted it.  “Emperor Franz, what is this drink?  It is very good.”

 

“Just call me Franz.  But that is called _Geschmolzene Schokolade._ Very popular drink.”

 

Weiss took another drink.  She quite enjoyed this drink and would try to have it more often.

 

Dish after dish came and went.  Both girls ate their fill of what they could get their hands on.  Franz introduced them to the various others present as the diner went on.  Thames, William and Clovis they knew, but Clovis still introduced himself.  Abelard of Nordland was very happy to have met them, saying that his family were friends of the Roses and Schnees, and that they could take ownership of the lands they owned if they ever found a way back to the Old world.

 

Ruby was excited to meet O’Neil.  Being somewhat of an engineer herself, she couldn’t wait to see what various projects O’Neil was working on.  Weiss hit it off really well with Adrik Calleck, the Archmage for the Order of Light.  Adrick was very interested in Weiss’ unlocked soul, saying that was a very rare thing where they came from.

 

Other guest names flew over both their heads.  Ruby and Weiss’ stomachs were full by the time the last of the deserts were cleared away.  People stood, bowed to Franz, and then went their separate ways.  Franz stood, and then beckoned the girls to follow him.  Both rushed to catch up to him as he led toward the main hall.  Captain Alvin and the three other guards, as well as the two who were Franz’s guard followed at a respective distance.

 

“Do you know why I said you are under Imperial protection, even though I know you two can fight as well as my best men?” asked Franz.

 

“Um…no.” said Ruby hesitantly.

 

“Other than being related to the two most powerful noble houses that served the Empire, I saw two girls who had their world shaken.  You remind me…of, well, me.”

 

“Why is that?” asked Weiss.

 

“When I first was elected to the throne, the Elector Counts were at each others throats, our allies the Dwarfs were under siege from Greenskin hordes, and I was…unwilling to take on such a position of leadership.”

 

Franz stopped in front of the door to his offices.  Opening the door, Franz beckoned Ruby and Weiss inside.  The guards stood outside as Franz closed the door.  He directed the girls to the seats in front of his desk.  Franz sat behind the desk and rested his head on his hands.

 

“Let me tell you a story,” began Franz, “Almost three thousand years ago, the twin-tailed comet streamed across the sky.  It heralded the rise of Sigmar, founder of the Empire.  He united the various tribes of men, uniting with the Dwarfs against an army from the Badlands, a force of Greenskins.”

 

“What does that have to do with us?” asked Weiss.

 

Franz chuckled.  “Why, everything.  Even during those times, the names Rose and Schnee carried a lot of power.  It was Emilia Rose and Tark Schnee that first joined with Sigmar, who stood with him against the horde of foes, the first nobles.”

 

“Ok, cool and all, but really, what does that have to do with us?” asked Weiss again.

 

Franz sighed.  “I’m getting there,” He paused, catching his breath, “A second twin-tailed comet heralded another hero.  Magnus the Pious.  It was during his reign that the Rose and Schnee families were lost.  I believe it was their final battle that sent their entire force and here to Remnant.”

 

“So, that’s how we are related to them then?” asked Ruby.

 

Franz nodded.  “Yes.  They were fighting against Chaos, our ancient enemy.  Unstable magic in the region most likely ignited by the magic being thrown around must have teleported them here.  Hence why your friend Blake knew of the Demigryphs, why winds of magic flow here, and why you two are related to those famous noble lines.”

 

Ruby twirled her fingers.  “So, that means mom was related?”

 

“Your two’s mother would be related, yes.  It would be an honor to meet her.”

 

Ruby looked down.  “Oh, uh, she’s dead.”

 

Franz’s smile fell.  Weiss looked at Ruby with sadness.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.” Said Franz.

 

“Its ok.  It was a long time ago.” Said Ruby.

 

“Well,” started Franz, changing the subject, “We have much to discuss if you two are to stay here much longer.”

 

_With Blake and Yang…_

“Ulfgar, where are we going?” asked Blake.

 

“You’ll see.  You’ll see.” Replied the Dwarf.

 

Ulfgar-since they had left Beacon and returned to Altdorf-had led them toward the mountains in the distance.  Blake knew nothing was over there, just wilds.  But she could see people already chopping down trees, digging at fields with shovels and picks, and-Gyrocopters Ulfgar called them-were flying overhead, patrolling the skies.

 

Yang hadn’t said anything since leaving Beacon.  Her eyes were red from crying.  She walked with her shoulders slumped, head hanging low, feet shuffling.  Blake didn’t understand what she was going through but she guessed it was pretty rough.  Finding out that someone you thought was your sister wasn’t, well, anybody would be broken.

 

The sound of a hammer banging on metal filled Blake’s ears.  Walking past some trees, Blake saw various Dwarfs hammering on anvils, some pushing carts, other looking at various rocks with small eye-glasses, and other holding axes and shields, standing guard at various locations.

 

“Ulfgar, what is this?  You can’t have done all this already.” Said Blake.

 

Ulfgar smiled.  “Just the genius of Dwarfs lass.  We got smiths, smelters, and miners already pouring out ore, engineers have set up, and we did all this in a day.”  He laughed. “This is what we was made fer’.  Mining and digging.”

 

A man rushed up to Ulfgar.  His beard and clothes were covered in dust, a heavy pack on his shoulders and a pick in one hand.  In his other he held a sack.

 

“Sir, the lads foun’ ‘is about fifty feet or so.”  He opened the sack to reveal bright red and green crystals.  Ulfgar picked one out and held it up, looking at it.

 

“What is ‘is?  Never seen it before.”

 

Blake looked alarmed.  “That is high quality Dust.  Like cutting jewels when mined.”

 

“What is Dust?  Never heard of it, unless yer talking of the dust that collects on furniture.” Said Ulfgar.

 

“Dust, is mined around the world.  It’s what we use as an energy source, ammunition, and really all types of things.” Said Blake.

 

Ulfgar put the crystal back in the sack.  “Lad, take that to the engineers.  See what they can do with it.”

 

The Dwarf nodded, then rushed off.  Ulfgar gestured for Blake and Yang to follow.  They walked between blacksmiths hammering metal, smelters pulling out fresh ingots, men mixing yellow, black, and grey powders, and others setting up large tents.

 

Ulfgar ducked into a tent already set up.  Blake and Yang followed after him.  Inside, large rugs covered the floor, pillows set on top.  Low tables were scattered around the room, some with tools, others with stones, but most tables were empty.

 

A single Dwarf stood at one table, carving something into a set of stones.  Ulfgar cleared his throat.  The Dwarf looked up, an eyepiece on one eye.  He took that off, then set down his tools and went to meet them.

 

He shook each girl’s hand.  “Lovely, simply lovely to meet you.  Names Ungi.  Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Said Blake.

 

“No, no.  Pleasures all mine.  Not every day you meet the one foretold in an over a 1,000-year-old prophecy.”

 

“Yes, I wanted to ask you about that.  What do you mean I’m the one foretold in some prophecy?” asked Blake.

 

Ungi looked at Ulfgar, who nodded.  Ungi motioned for them to sit.  Blake sat in front of Ungi, while the Dwarfs sat next to each other.  Yang sat and turned away from them.

 

“The King before Thorgrim Grudgebearer; and trust me, King Thorgrim had been our king for a long time; the king before him had a vision.  Of a lady dressed in black, with ears of a cat, who would lead the Dwarfs toward crossing out every grudge in the Book of Grudges.  King Thorn knew that would next to impossible to crossing out every grudge ever written, but he still had the vision written down.”

 

“And you think I’m that person that King Thorn saw?” asked Blake.

 

“Aye, we do.” Said Ulfgar.

 

“But how?  Surely no normal person could have that kind of vision.  It must have been just a dream.” Said Blake.

 

“Then how do explain that five hundred years ago, King Thorgrim had a vision ‘imslef.  Almost the same vision as Thorn, but it told of the two most powerful human families being found.  And who was just discovered as being related to the two most powerful human families?” asked Ulfgar.

 

“Ruby and Weiss…” said Blake.

 

“Then you are the one foretold.” Said Ungi.  “If only King Thorgrim were here.  He was a good friend with Lilia Rose and Fenris Schnee.”

 

“How can you both believe that any of this is true?  That this ain’t a dream and you won’t wake back up where ever you came from?” said Yang with anger.

 

“Lass, I have seen more things in my life than you will ever see.  Things that would give your nightmares nightmares,” said Ulfgar, “I’ve had bones smashed, seen men roasted alive, saw Karl Franz strike down Kholek Suneater, Undead soldiers swarm walls, lightning bolts and comets called from the heavens, and you ask if this can be all true or not.”

 

Blake was glad Yang was talking, but also mad as she kind of insulted Ulfgar.  “Yang, calm down…”

 

“Calm down!  CALM DOWN!  How can I calm down if I don’t know what is true anymore!  How can I calm down if you are super calm about this and Ruby and Weiss are all calm about this too?  So don’t tell ME to calm down!”

 

Yang’s was breathing heavy, her chest rising and falling.  Tears started streaming down her face.  Blake stood and wrapped her in a hug.  Yang started sobbing onto Blake’s shoulder.

 

“Why Blake?  Why us?  Why is all this happening to us?” she asked through tears.

 

“I don’t know.  But I know one thing.  That we are going to come out better for all this.  Sure, Ruby and Weiss are related, so what.  I’m the one told in some prophecy, so what.  Maybe there that talks about you in some way.” Said Blake.

 

Ungi’s face lit up.  “Yang, lass, what’s yer full name, if I may ask?”

 

“Its Yang Xiao Long.” Said Yang.

 

Ungi stood and went over to a chest sitting by the table he was working at.  Opening it, he began rifling through it, papers spilling out.  After a few seconds, he pulled out a scroll and went to an empty table.  He beckoned everyone over as he opened it.  On it were rune-like lettering and a full color drawing of someone.

 

Realization of who the drawing was slowly came to Blake.  The drawing had long, flowing blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail.  Purple eyes shone with defiance, staring at an unseen enemy.  Golden armor was worn around the torso, upper-arms, and legs.  Yellow gauntlets were worn on the forearms, the drawing’s fists raised.  With a few minor differences, it looked exactly like Yang.

 

“Why do you have a scroll with a picture of Yang on it?” asked Blake.

 

“Well, Rune-Carvers have had this for centuries.  As current Rune-Lord, I have had the task of holding on to this since I was given the position.  I had brought it with me when I came with Ulfgar here to Altdorf.  I was there to see about carving some runes on the walls, made ‘em stronger and the like.” Said Ungi.

 

“Well, what does it say?” asked Yang.

 

“Ahem,” Started Ungi, “ _Lo to the Rising Sun Dragon.  May she guide and protect the Lady in Black, the cat given human form.  May those two lead the Dawi to peace and prosperity with no held grudge no more.  So says Lord of Karak Valhalla, King Odin Lorebringer.”_

“So, Blake was foretold in an even older prophecy?” asked Yang.

 

“Yes, but this is far older than the prophecy told by King Thorn.  This is almost as old as the Dwarfs, so about six hundred thousand years.” Said Ungi.

 

Blake looked at Yang.  She couldn’t tell if she was happy, sad, mad, or any emotion.  She just looked…neutral.  At least she had stopped crying.

 

“Well, I think that is enough talk of prophecy and what not.  If you two will like to rest and get some food, then follow me.” Said Ulfgar. “Oh, and, thank you Ungi.”

 

‘Not at all Ulfgar.” Said Ungi.

 

Ulfgar walked the entrance and beckoned Yang and Blake.  The girls followed, exiting the tent.  Ungi remained, looking at the scroll.  He rolled it back up and put it back in the chest.  He began carving on the stones he had been working on earlier, not noticing the faint sound of yelling fading away.

 

_Deep in the Wilds…_

 

The night was quiet.  A horse trotted down a beaten path.  A single rider was scanning the trees.  He had a cavalry saber strapped to his side, a pistol on the other.  His wide brimmed hat had the crest of Sigma on the front, a skull with two crossed swords.  This man was Witch Hunter.  His long coat hid the various other weapons he had on him.  Screaming in the distance made him jerk his head toward a light growing brighter in the distance.

 

The Hunter urged his horse into a gallop.  He leaned low over his horse, to gain more speed.  As he neared the light, the screams got louder.  The Hunter burst through the trees to see a village on fire.  People were running between the flames, dodging Beast with pure black fur.  The Hunter spurred the horse, reaching full gallop in a few seconds.  He drew his sword, and then sliced the head off of a wulf like beast.

 

The Hunter dismounted and drew his pistol.  He fired into a boar, the silver bullet ripping the head off clean.  Two more bullets sang, ripping a wulf in half and removing a bear’s arm.

 

_(Play song, Black Betty-Edit, Spiderbait)_

A wulf howled.  The Witch Hunter stood surrounded by the beasts.  He grinned, and then charged the nearest one.  Black ichor splattered against the ground, followed quickly by the head of a wulf.  A fourth bullet tore through the chest of a bear, ichor flying.  A boar got an eye stabbed out by a sword stab.  Three bullets tore through a group of charging wulfs.

 

A roar behind the Hunter made him turn in time to see a swipe from a bear.  A second later an arrow found its way into its eye.  The Hunter turned to see a man with a bow waving, and then went to shooting arrows into the beasts.

 

The beasts were slowly beaten back, sword and bullets sending ichor and limbs flying and arrows taking down beasts with precision.  The Hunter was covered in black ichor, his jacket and sword dripping onto the ground.  The bodies of the beasts were turning into black smoke.  The Hunter looked at the roof where the man was shooting arrows.  The man was gone, but he exited from the building he was standing on.

 

The two went to greet each other when a large roar sounded.  A gorilla with eyes that burned right into a man’s soul stared at them with pure hate.  White bone plates covered its back and arms.

 

The man drew, pulled and shot in one fluid motion.  The arrow found its way into the gorilla’s eye, then exploded.  As fires burned around them, the gorilla charged through the smoke.  The Hunter fired the rest of his bullets in his pistol. Two shots struck the beast, slowing its charge.  The Hunter charged at the gorilla, dodged a punch, and then chopped off the gorilla’s arm.  Ichor flew from the wound.  The Hunter then stabbed into the beast’s head, killing it.

 

_(End Song)_

The Hunter slid to his knees, breathing hard.  The Archer walked up to him.

 

“Well friend, never seen some of the things you did tonight but I would like to thank you.” The Archer stuck out his hand.  “Name’s Toby.”

 

The Hunter grabbed the hand, then pulled himself up.  “Name’s Finn.”

 

The two shook hands.  People started to appear from the destroyed buildings.  Some of the men held rifles in heir hands; other held what belongings they could save.  They came to stand around Finn and Tobias.

 

Finn glanced at the people.  “Who is a leader here?”

 

A man stepped forward.  His face and clothes were covered in soot and he had a large cut on his arm.  “I am.”

 

“Good.  You all need to leave.” Said Finn.

 

“What?  We can’t leave.  Are homes are here.”  Said the Man.

 

Finn glared at him.  “What is your name?”

 

“Jack.”

 

“Well, Jack, your village is destroyed.  Your businesses, homes, anything you hold dear are gone.  Head to Altdorf.  Ask for General Thames.  Tell him Finn Heisman sent you.  He will know what to do with you.”

 

Finn whistled.  His horse appeared through the smoke.  Patting the animal’s neck, Finn hoisted himself into the saddle.

 

Someone spoke up from the crowd.  “What kind of a huntsman are you?” they asked angry.

 

Finn looked at the crowd.  He saw faces of anger, grief, horror, blankness.  “I’m no huntsman,” he said, “I am a Witch Hunter.”

 

Finn snapped the reigns.  The horse neighed, then started down the road, leaving the people, and the remains of a once proud village behind.


	6. Let The Training Begin

Chapter 5: Let the Training Begin

The sound of marching filled General Thames’ ears. Columns of men marched, halberds held high. Behind the Halberds marched Handgunners, muskets held against shoulders. Ahead the men rode Thames, mounted on his Griffin Mistspike. Pegasus Dragoons flew overhead, guarding the convoy. Thames had been ordered to march to Vale, and see about recruitment of more troops and people willing to live in the recent territory gains made by the Empire.

Thames had mobilized a company of soldiers for the task. Outriders, with the Halberdiers, Handgunners, and wagons between them, guarded the front and back of the convoy. Thames hoped to return with supplies, recruits, and people to settle the new lands the Empire now owned.

Mistspike shook her head. Thames rubbed her neck. Thames knew Mist wanted to get out of her armor. Griffins were free creatures, not liking any restrictions.

“Just a little more girl.” Whispered Thames.

Mist cooed. Thames smiled. As he looked forward, a man rode up to him.

“Sir, large walls dead ahead. Lots of men patrolling them from what I could see.”

“Thank you corporal. Dismissed”

The Corporal saluted, then rode off. Thames gestured for the column to quicken pace. After five minutes of quick march, large walls loomed ahead. “FULL STOP!” called Thames. A final sound of clanking then…silence. Large walls stood a hundred feet in front Thames.

Large cannons stood interspaced along the top, the barrels of more exiting from openings in the wall. Thames could see men with rifles moving along the wall. Large gates, which most likely led into the city, stood closed, two men standing in front.

“Hail Guardsmen!” called Thames, lifting his hand in greeting. One guard looked at his counterpart, no doubt wondering to do. “We mean no harm, merely wish to enter the city!” said Thames.

“We ask what business you have with such a large party, armed such as you!” called A Guard.

“Buy supplies, recruitment, take your pick!” called back Thames.

“Then approach, but just you, sir!” called the other Guard.

Thames nudged Mist forward, her armor clanking. Walking the hundred feet put Thames slightly on edge, but he knew not to worry. He stopped Mist a few feet from the guards.

One Guard gulped. “What business do you and your men have in Vale?”

“I merely wish to buy supplies, recruit anybody willing, and bring anybody willing to settle on Imperial lands.” Said Thames.

“Well, I see no harm in those requests. Call to let them in.” Said the Other Guard.

“Yes Sir.”

The Guard either gave a signal or message, because the gates started to open. The swung out, Thames noticed, opening into the city. “Forward!” called Thames. The column started forward, the clank of armor and arms rising again. As they neared, Thames called to tighten ranks. The column responded immediately, men making their width of march smaller. Thames moved to the front again, walking through he gates first. After him came Outriders, the Halberdiers, Handgunners, and then the wagons. The men after the wagons were the same, but just flipped positions.

Thames felt the subtle shift from hardened dirt to pavement, Mist shifting her footing to compensate for the shift. People stopped and stared as the column of men passed them. A few pointed at them, whispering to those close to them. The men marched past them, eyes dead ahead.

Thames saw a wide-open space ahead, most likely a city square or park. He held up two fingers, and then pointed forward. The men doubled their pace, marching quickly. As they entered the open space, which was a park, the men split lines, moving to secure the park. The wagons moved to group in a half circle.

Men jumped from the wagons, then started to unload the crates loaded on the wagons. The soldiers casually but with some force moved people from where they were setting up.

“Hey, what are you doing?” questioned two men in uniforms.

“Do you not have the right to gather peacefully?” asked Thames.

One scratched his head. “Well, we do,” he said, “But you don’t look all together peaceful.”

“We mean you no harm. We merely are recruiting.” Said Thames.

“Recruiting for what?” asked the other man.

“To defend what we hold dear.”

Thames turned from the two, then walked to where Mistspike sat preening her feathers. The two men gawked at the griffin, having never seen one before. Two Handgunners directed the two away from the rest of the party. Thames only sighed, then started barking orders.

A few hours later…

Progress has been…slow to say the least. They had managed to buy bulk supplies of food, metal, leather, and what ever the substance Dust was to be used for. Recruitment, however, was barely paying off. People walked past, asked what they were about, then scoffed and walked off. A few people, who had animal characteristics, had seemed interested and were happy to leave the terrible lives they lived in the city.

“Sir, we’ve no luck. I think we should go.” Said a Sergeant.

Thames shook his his head. “No, we stay until I see results. And I have an idea.”

Thames walked over to where a wagon sat. He pulled out a pistol that was carried as back-up. He checked to see if it was loaded, then fired into the air. The people around them ducked as the shot echoed. People looked at Thames as if he was crazy.

“Are you people seriously this STUPID!” he yelled. “Are so stupid to not realize when you are being lied to, when your government is corrupt beyond what’s normal!”

People started gather around Thames as he continued. “This city, its looks clean, but its riddled with crime, corruption, and Sigma’s knows what. Homeless everywhere, rich walking past people dying, and you all do nothing about it. Well, WAKE UP.

“What are you talking about man. Everything looks fine to me.” Said someone in the crowd.

Thames growled, then gestured to the War Priest that rode with the party. He chanted a few words, then people gasped. People started talking wildly, seeing trash, people sleeping under trees, and how bad the place looked.

“How did you know this?” asked one from the crowd.

“We are Men of the Empire. Greatest of Mankind’s Nations. We have seen more than you ever will. This illusion is nothing new to us!” said Thames.

“How do we know that we won’t be affected again?” asked another from the crowd.

“Join us, then you will be protected!”

People rushed to join. Soldiers directed them to spaces to sit in the wagons. Thames nodded, glad his plan worked.

Reiksfort, Altdorf…

The Reiksfort was bustling with people. Messengers moving from to and fro, carrying important messages. Armed men with halberds stood outside and inside the gate. The four guards outside the gate jumped to attention when a carriage with the royal seal on the side rode up. One rushed to open the door.

Franz stepped out of the carriage, nodding to the guard. Ruby and Weiss followed behind, moving quick to match his long stride. Franz strode past the gate and into the main courtyard. Soldiers snapped to attention and aides bowed as he passed.

“Hey uh Franz?” called Ruby.

“Yes.” said Franz.

“What is this place? And why are we here?” asked Ruby.

“This is the Reiksfort. And we are getting you outfitted.” Answered Franz.

Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other, but didn’t say anymore. As they neared the end of the courtyard, both girls noticed two men with large swords. Little did they know, but these were Great Swords, elite of elite in the Empire. Both raised their swords from were their points rested on the ground and set them on their shoulders. One saluted as they approached.

“Sir, Captain Abelard is ready to see you. He said it would be an honor to have Ladies Rose and Schnee be outfitted in Reik Steel.” Said the one who saluted.

“Thank you Major. As you were.” Said Franz.

Both men saluted and stepped aside, allowing them access to the door. Franz grabbed the handle, and gestured for Ruby and Weiss to enter. A long hall filled with Great Swords awaited them. Franz walked ahead, men jumping to attention as he passed. Ruby glanced at one man, noting the grey beard and slightly wrinkled face of the guard.

At the end of the hall, a large wood door stood with the words armory on it. The two guards pulled open the door, the hinges creaking lightly. A wave of intense heat hit the Franz and the girls, Ruby and Weiss wincing, while Franz stood as he did. Franz gestured for Ruby and Weiss to enter first.

Racks of swords, spears, clubs, axes, and halberds sat along the wall. Suits of armor stood between the various racks. Ranging from heavy plate to light iron, the armor looked well made and a lot of time spent on each one. A large forge sat near the back, with a large built man hammering at an anvil, hammer raising and falling on the plate held between a pair on tongs.

Franz waited until the man finished hammering, the final blow letting out a clear ping. The smith set the plate down, and glanced at Franz the girls, and scoffed.

“Well boss, seems you have brought me an interesting pair to outfit today.”

“I don’t care on their appearance. I care if you can forge something for them.” Said Franz.

“Hmm,” The smith rubbed his soot stained chin, “Let me get a look at them.”

The man moved around Ruby, eyes looking at her whole body. Nodding once, the man moved to look at Weiss. After looking at them for a few minutes, he chuckled.

“Well, a bit small, but I’m sure I can get a good suit made fer ‘em.”

Franz nodded. “Thank you Tobias. I will send over exact measurements over later.”

“Also send how these two want their armor customized. Any design, I can do ‘er.” Said Tobias.

Franz thanked Tobias again, then grabbed Ruby and Weiss, and led them from the room. Walking from the armory, and into the hall again, passing the Great Swords again.

“Hey Franz, what was that about?” asked Ruby.

“I wish to have you two outfitted in Reik steel. It is the strongest stuff out here. Our weapons and armor are made from it.” Said Franz.

“We both fight with speed and quick hits. Armor would slow us down.” Said Weiss.

“Tobias can make any kind of armor. Light armor would work for you.” Said Franz.

“I still don’t see the reason for armor.” Said Ruby.

Franz sighed. He opened the door to the courtyard and closed it after Ruby and Weiss walked past. Moving quickly through the courtyard, and leaving through the main gates to the same carriage that brought them there, Franz let the girls enter then told the driver to take them to the palace.

“Girls, my life has been war after war. The only reason I have lived is due to two things,” Franz held up two fingers, “Deathclaw being the most loyal Griffin and the armor you have seen me wear.”

He let the information sink. “I only wish to see you both protected. Reik Steel armor is the best in the world, sans mithril.”

Both girls looked thoughtful. Franz smiled. “Think about it this way. You only need to wear the armor in official events, training, and whenever we go and fight something, which I doubt the female servants at the palace would let you go out and fight to often. Sigma knows how much they wouldn’t let me ride Deathclaw after being severely injured.”

Ruby and Weiss laughed. What started as giggles turned into full laughter as they thought of some middle-aged women telling Franz he can’t go out and ride Deathclaw. Franz laughed along with them. And so the trip to the palace was filled with laughter.

The Well, College of Celestial Arts, Altdorf…

Magic flowed freely in The Well. Designed, created, and maintained by the wizards of the Colleges of Magic, The Well was one of the many wonders of the Old World. Of course, only the Colleges, Emperor, ReiksMarshal, ReiksCaptian, and leading generals knew of The Well. So secret was The Well, that not even the Dwarfs knew of it, even though Dwarfen runes were used in the creation.

The power of The Well came from the Winds of Magic, Dwarf Runes, and the very world itself. During the creation, the wizards needed more power than just the Winds and runes. So connecting The Well to the world, they find had found the power needed. But they didn’t realize that they had doomed the world. When they connected The Well to the world, they had connected it so much that if The Well were to be destroyed, the world would fall with it.

You would think this was bad, but it actually somewhat healed the world. Connecting to the world, the energy used in The Well’s creation was put back into the world, fixing parts of the world. Why do think the desert the tombs of the ancient kings were now lush forests and plains.

It was this power Clovis wished would heal this girl in front of him. The other College Arch-Mages sat with him, looking at the girl laying in a fetal position, face set in pain, legs held against her chest.

“Gentlemen, Emperor Franz has tasked us with healing this girl. Her name is Amber and he said half her soul has been stolen. We are dealing with a case with we haven’t seen since the Vampire Counts.” Said Clovis.

Adrick looked sick. “Who would steal the soul of an innocent girl?”

Orion-the Arch-Mage of the Jade Order-snarled. “Chaos worshipers most likely.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I sense a dormant power inside her. A mix of Life, Fire, and Light.” Said Brim, Arch-Mage of the Bright Order.

“I felt it too. If we are to heal this girl, then we need to release this magic and let it heal her.” Said Sadrum, Arch-Mage of the Amber Order.

“Then let us begin.” Said Clovis.  
The various Arch-Mages began to chant, magical energy starting to swirl around them. The trees in The Well began to glow, energy swirling. The various magical trinkets and charms each man had glowed, the magic in them activating. As more and more energy was used, Amber slowly began to look in pain, and magic started to dissipate from her body. This continued until a bright flash blinded the Arch-Mages.

Magical energy began to settle, and as sight returned to the men, they saw Amber, who looked like she had settled her head on her hands, laying on the blankets she was laying on. Orion took an extra blanket and placed it over her. He gestured to the rest and pointed to the door. The others nodded and stood and moved to the door. Clovis smiled as he looked back at Amber’s sleeping form. He hoped that whomever stole her soul would feel the full power of the Arch-Mages calling it back.

Warehouse District, Vale…

Little did Clovis realize, what he said was true. In a warehouse in Vale, a woman was screaming due to the pain racking her whole body. It felt as though her soul was being ripped out. Others in the warehouse stayed far away from her, not wanting to be burned by the flames shooting out.

Cinder knew she was in pain. Pain she knew, from her past. But this pain was unlike anything else she had felt. Flames arced off her like a whip, scorching the ground near her. An unearthly scream escaped her lips, the pain to much to handle.

The flames reached a crescendo, melting the ground around her, concrete and steel melting together into mush. One last scream echoed, then, nothing. The fire and flames were gone, leaving the ground mush. Cinder laid on the ground, spasms sending her limbs flailing. She felt it leave, the power she stole. Gone, taken back. Which should have been impossible, as she had made of that. What took the power back was either stupid or very powerful.

Laying on the ground, Cinder vowed she would take back what was hers and would make whoever took back the power would pay very dearly.

Altdorf outskirts, Blue Emerald Forest…

Thames sighed for the trillionth time as he watched the Sergeants run the new recruits through the training they were to go through. Imperial Sergeants were the best in making a man regret ever choosing to fight in the military. However, those who had regrets turned out to those who later became legends.

“Come on Männer, my grandma can run faster than you, and she’s 129!” yelled Sergeant Arseni.

Those running groaned, but picked up the pace. Arseni wasn’t pulling any punches. He was putting the new recruits through training meant to get a man in shape in a few weeks. After that, he would split the recruits into separate training groups. Some to train as hand gunners, some as halberdiers, and the rest as swordsmen. While they wouldn’t be as well trained as Imperial regulars, they would be able to fight against raids from bandits and Grimm.

Grimm. Thames didn’t know what to think of them. Resembling wolves, bears, and other manner of creatures, they were proving to be a constant nuisance. While patrols could easily deal with whatever Grimm they encountered, they were beginning to get annoying.

Thames was brought out of his musing as Arseni blew his whistle. The loud tweet filled the yard. Men and women stopped running and keeled over, catching their breath.

“Alright listen up. We rest for ten minutes. After that time, I want you all ready for outfit. Dismissed!” yelled Arseni.

Thames walked over to the Sergeant. “Well Sergeant, do you think these greenhorns will be ready in a few weeks?”

Arseni chuckled. “Well, they wouldn’t stand a snowball’s chance in fire against regulars, but this is just basic training. More will come.”

“Well, time will tell if they are ready for the task. We only have so many regulars.” Said Thames, gesturing to the men standing at the edges of the yard.

Arseni nodded. Thames bid the man good luck and walked from the yard. Walking around the clearing soldiers had cleared for a drill grounds, Thames watched as other Sergeants were training the new recruits. Imperial soldiers were held to a very high standard, so high that other nations looked to the Imperial military as inspiration for their own militaries.

As Thames walked and observed the training, a very different kind of training was happening not to far from where he was. In another clearing, O’Neil was pacing back and forth in front of his respective recruits. When the first wave of recruits arrived, all were asked questions about their occupations and skills. The ones in front of O’Neil had engineering, mathematics, and mechanical backgrounds.

“Listen up everyone. I am Master Imperial Engineer O’Neil. I run everything that includes Imperial war machines, to city infrastructure, and basic, every day things that were made in an Imperial factory.”

Many people nodded, understanding what O’Neil was saying. Many of their previous jobs had been the upkeep of a city or house.

“It is my jobs and now yours to keep every Imperial city, town, and village running as well as possible. That is why you will go through specialist training, to achieve those jobs.”

O’Neil stopped in front of them, eyes defiant. “In addition to specialist training, you will also go through basic training to bring you into shape, as you never know when you might have to join the fight.”

O’Neil gestured behind him, and a Sergeant like those a clearing over stepped forward.

“My name is Sergeant Lukas. I will be your drill instructor. Now, twenty laps around the clearing, lets move!”

O’Neil and Lukas watched as the recruits took off, running around the clearing.

“Lukas, keep an eye out for possible leaders. We need good Lt. Engineers these days.” Said O’Neil.

“Will do, sir. Any natural leader would show themselves in a few weeks or so.” Said Lukas.

O’Neil nodded, then turned back to watch the recruits running their laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the long wait, but like I said, no set update schedule. If you have any questions about the chapters, or any suggestions, feel free to tell me them.
> 
> TheLastofRights out.


	7. Ok, What?

Jaune didn’t think he knew many things. While he knew he was one of the best strategists at Beacon, knew he was a decent fighter, and knew to an all-around good guy, he didn’t know what to think about the news was saying about three cities just appearing up at Monikers Cove. That was some next level stuff for sure. But hey, if Team RWBY was sent to check it out, then Ozpin had it in hand.

Of course, the news about Ozpin disappearing didn’t bode well. Jaune had seen the visitors, the strange armor and weapons, but Team RWBY was walking with them. But as they pasted, he felt some weird feeling, as if he was supposed to be with them. All well, no use worrying about it when he had other stuff to worry about, like class.

Later that night…

Jaune was standing in some sort of great hall. Large tapestries hung from the ceiling, depicting large battles. Roaring fires sat in large hearths along the walls. Tables were scattered around the hall, with ghostly people drinking and eating in good spirits. A band played in the corner, and if he focused to hear, he could hear folksy style music.

“Welcome Jaune Arc, to my realm.”

Jaune spun around to see who spoke. The man wore dark red robes, with gold and jewel trimming. Vibrant colored rings sat on his fingers, which Jaune could see his hands looked strong and rough, the hands of a warrior. The man’s face was held in a bright smile, his hair greying lightly and a grey speckled beard added to the charm.

“Um, where am I and who are you?” asked Jaune.

The man seemed to smile more. “You are in the great hall of the Eternal Hunting Lands, land of the Kings and their warriors. And I am Sigmar.”

Jaune blinked. “Ok, what do you want with me?”

“You, Jaune Arc, are to be blessed with great power. Come, walk with me.”

Sigmar slung his arm over Jaune’s shoulder and led him toward one of the tables. As they walked, the surroundings changed. From the great hall setting, it changed to vast, green field, with trees dotting the landscape. In the distance, mounted soldiers rode along the hills.

“Jaune what I’m about to tell you is very important. I’m sure you’ve heard the news about what is happening lately. That is part of the destiny of Remnant. And you are to be a part of that destiny.”

Jaune blinked. “So, what are you saying, that I’m the reincarnated soul or something of an all-powerful warrior or knight?”

Sigmar’s smile dropped. “Jaune, you are decedent of Julius Augustus Arc, the first Emperor after I stepped down. You are the wielder of Crocea Mors, yellow death, and possess the soul of the first warrior king of Remnant.”

Jaune almost fainted at that.

“Jaune, have you ever wondered what your sword is made of, or how it was made.”

Jaune couldn’t say that he hadn’t wondered and he did remember his grandfather telling him that Crocea Mors was made out of some of the rarest materials in the world and forged using forgotten means.

“Well, I can’t say I haven’t wondered.” Said Jaune

“Your sword was forged by the dwarves of Karak a Kadrin, the ancient capital of the dwarven empire. Made of Adamant and forged by a master runesmith, it was a gift of goodwill to Julius, who would go on to use it as he solidified the fledging empire I had created.”

Sigmar got a far of look as he spoke. Sighing deeply, he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Jaune, I have to be honest with you. I was not a perfect man, but your ancestor was. He expanded much of the Empire’s borders and set down the current system of ruling. He was a very honorable man.

“Yet he was forced to step down. He had years of life left in him, but many thought he ruled for too long. That was when he created the system for electing a new Emperor. He then went off to live to fifteen hundred years old. In fact, he was there when the Rose and Schnee families were sent here to Remnant.”

To say Jaune was overwhelmed by the information would be an understatement. Jaune had just had his whole world shattered and was unsure what to next with the different feeling he had.

“I can see this is a lot for you to take in. You will wake in the next few minutes. And seek out Volkmar the Grim, and tell him about this dream, he will know what to do next.”

The realm around Jaune started to fade. Sigmar waved goodbye before his he lowered his hand.

“Oh, and look for the Valkyrie. She would have this same dream but from Persephone. She is to be your partner in this.”

Sigmar waved one final time and then disappeared.

At the same time as Jaune’s dream…   
Nora was what you would call an excitable girl. She got excited for pancakes, spending time with her team, and secretly enjoying spending time with Jaune. She just loved when her heart fluttered when he was near. She wasn’t all too sure how to say how she felt but she knew she would do it, maybe with pancakes.

“Do you all talk when you sleep or is that a new thing for you?”

Nora mumbled something incoherently then snuggled into the lap her head was laying on.

Wait a minute.

Nora’s eyes popped open. Turning her head, she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Thick locks of red hair fell past her face, even more vibrant than Pyrrha’s hair. Her face was a face of full lips and deep blue eyes. Nora felt ugly in comparison.

“Do not fret child, my beauty is superficial, but yours is deeper.”

Nora sat up. She was sitting on a plush velvet couch, with satin throw pillows. Plush carpets were scattered around the room. Tapestries of elegant fields and large castles hung around the room. Nora herself was wearing a light pink dress that reached her knees and was made of silk.

“You look so much like my daughter. Her name was Nymphadora. You would have been great friends.”

Nora put her hands together. She was very unsure what to say.

“Um, do I know you?” asked Nora.

“No, but I know you. My name is Persephone.” Said Persephone.

“Where am I? And why am I here?” asked Nora.

“You are in the Eternal Hunting Lands, the realm for kings and their greatest warriors. And you are here as part of a prophecy.” Said Persephone.

“What kind of prophecy?”

Persephone waved her hands and the room transformed into a large field, filled with craters and broken forms.

“A long time ago, my world was created by the ancients, beings of great power. These ancients set forth their children to protect and guard the new world. However, the method they built this new world malfunctioned and the forces of chaos seeped into the new world.”

As Persephone spoke, the field changed to show what she was speaking. Beings of light moved around the field, building up the world.  
“Two giant portals, on the north and south poles let the ancients move and transport the things they needed to build and create. But they both failed, and chaos entered.”

The two giant portals exploded, and giant creatures of darkness and evil emerged.

“The ancients fought valiantly, but ultimately fell. Thus, the duty fell to their children and their servants, the Lizardmen.”

The beings are shown fighting and are slain by the creatures. The Lizardmen are show emerging from their jungle home and are seen fighting alongside equally powerful beings, the deities of Warhammer.

“My father, Ulric, was forced to retreat to the north, and many other children of the ancients were cast across the world. It wasn’t until the High Elves, one of the many races put in the world by the ancients, used powerful magic and created the temporal whirlwind, a giant tornado made of the winds of magic that keeps chaos at bay.”

Ulric, alongside others, are cast across the world. The Lizardmen are shown fighting the creatures of chaos, forcing them back to the portals. The fighting stops as a giant tornado rips open the sky, sealing the power of chaos.

“I was born in the final days of the Great War. I remember little. However, it is later that is important.”

The world is shown getting older, and powers rise and fall. Great conflicts are seen in passing and the stops on a single city in the heart of the Empire. This city is Reikland.

“I was a Valkyrie. The first Valkyrie. I was the commander of Ulric’s Valkyries. But I fell in love with the first Emperor of the Empire, Sigmar Heldenhammer. He was a great man, and an even better husband. He created what would become the greatest nation in the world and ascended to being worshiped as a man to follow in example. Such is the devotion of his followers that their faith became holy power in casting demons and evil from the world.”

A Warrior-Priest of Sigmar wields his dual hammers and smashes down chaos chosen, holy light coming from every strike. Grand Theogonist Volkmar the Grim is seen casting powerful holy light into hordes of undead, turning them into dust.

“As you have no doubt heard, the news these past few weeks have been about the new arrivals here into Remnant. The deities of this world have interfered with the course of our world and as such we have to take measures to insure our power still has impact here.”

Persephone paused from her monologue. Nora through the whole time was confused. A lot of information was given and she was still processing it. She was unsure how this applied to her.

“So, what does this all mean, in relation to me?” asked Nora.

“You are descendant of a Valkyrie that was present when the Rose and Schnee families were sent here to Remnant. She went to form your family line. Sadly, you are all that is left.”

Nora opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She always wondered who her family was, as she was an orphan.

“Now, I can’t say much more to you tonight. You need to wake and seek the knight. His name is Arc. Good luck my dear.”

Wait, Jaune! Thought Nora but before she could speak, she woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. Really sorry bout not updating but this chapter whooped my butt. In fact, I hate this chapter. Really, really hate it. But it is one of those needed chapters I guess. Next chapter is in the works right now and I hope to have posted when it is done. Read and Review. This has been the TheLastofRights. Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will be updating with no clear schedule, but will update as much as I can. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
